


And death shall be no more

by V07225



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff and Angst, Human Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225
Summary: One short sleep past, we wake eternally,And death shall be no more;——John Donne一方变人梗，努力填坑中。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

安东尼21岁，有漂亮的颧骨和鼻梁，眼睛是琥珀色，头发红得像铁锈一样。

和所有21岁的年轻人一样，安东尼喜欢夏天、音乐和一切新奇有趣的东西，喜欢追赶太阳。他绝对知道自己是美的，于是总要笑，要肆意迈动灵巧跳脱的步子，总会忍不住冲喜欢的人眨眼睛。

这世界也偏爱漂亮的年轻人。伦敦一年到头里也没几个阳光明媚的日子，可当安东尼想去树下读一本书、想在长椅上晒太阳时，阳光总会忍不住从云层后面探出来，在他脖颈和颧骨上留下玫瑰色的吻痕。

漂亮的年轻人都有秘密。这些秘密也和他们饱满蓬勃的生命一样，闻起来像早上九点钟的阳光、傍晚的郁金香、仲夏夜的星空和晚上十一点的月亮。也像兑了一点点威士忌的柠檬苏打水，酸甜爽口，有无数透明的、极不安分的小气泡。

安东尼的秘密是一家开在苏活区的珍本书店。

据说这家书店有两百多年历史了。它算不上宽敞，甚至有点阴暗潮湿，拥有全世界最奇怪的营业时间，店面装潢和店主的品味一同停在维多利亚时代。事实上，安东尼一直觉得店主就像是从狄更斯小说里走出来的。

红头发男孩穿牛仔裤和帆布鞋，套一件白色纯棉T恤，斜跨着鼓鼓囊囊破破烂烂的帆布包，一路小跑穿过马路和街道。

他在离书店还有大概20米时放慢步子，边走边把皱巴巴的衣服扯平。安东尼从一间商铺窗前走过，花三秒钟时间对着窗子打理翘得乱糟糟的头发，然后挤眉弄眼放松了一下面部肌肉，又冲窗子里的人影露出一个尽可能迷人的笑容。

男孩包里有发胶，可他等不及，胶头发要花好长时间呢。

安东尼鼓着嘴原地转了个圈，觉得自己今天还算漂亮。然后他走上前去推开旧书店的门，脚踝跃动的姿势像只小鹿。这扇门很老了，抬脚从门槛上迈过去时，就好像在一瞬间穿过两百多年的时光，光线会暗下来，时间也会变得很慢。

亚茨拉菲尔在一张书桌后抬起头来。

审美停留在维多利亚时代的绅士，有一张相当和善的脸。他穿白衬衫和咖啡色马甲，戴金丝边眼镜，领口系着格子纹温莎结，有圆鼓鼓的可爱小肚子。镜片后的橄榄色眼睛直直看向安东尼，平和又宁静。

安东尼抿着嘴，在T恤上擦了两下手。他手心在出汗，这实在不够酷。

“我来还书… …”

“噢。”亚茨拉菲尔挑挑眉毛，“年轻人，你是全伦敦唯一一个把我这当图书馆的人。”

男孩抓着头发冲他笑，又傻又漂亮：“你可以叫我‘安东尼’。”

“安东尼‘先生’。”亚茨拉菲尔纠正。他声音柔和好听，发音圆润且清晰，显得很友善，同时很疏远。

安东尼实在搞不懂店主为何要用这种和善又疏远的态度对待自己。男孩耸耸肩，嘟囔了几句，但最终什么都没有。

“书呢？”店主问。

“… …啊？”安东尼愣了一会儿，然后突然反应过来，“噢，书。没错，我来还书。”

他低头在自己包里翻找起来。这个年纪的男孩子包里总有很多东西——钥匙、手机、移动硬盘、钱包和卡包、散得到处都是的硬币、卡通钥匙扣、基本上就是个摆设的打火机、用来撬锁的铁丝、不知道从哪跑来的几片叶子、一本笔记本、两张速写、三张作废的歌词草稿、一沓账单、学校发的课题作业、一张唱片、能叠成小盒子的瑞士军刀、一包口香糖、香体走珠、强效发胶… …

年轻人脸上的表情非常精彩。他浓黑的眉毛挑得很高很高，在年轻饱满的额头上挤出几条非常违和的皱纹，嘴巴张开，下唇向前凸，舌尖和上牙抵在一起，在包里翻得手忙脚乱，同时努力让自己看上去足够酷。

可他知道自己搞砸了，大而圆的眼睛一个劲儿往亚茨拉菲尔脸上瞟，颧骨开始泛红。

“安东尼先生？”店主侧着头，把音调微微拔高了一点。

“马上！”男孩咬住舌尖，然后他终于从包里翻出了那本书——约翰.邓恩的诗集。

诗集被安东尼用一张乐队海报包得严严实实，这可以让约翰.邓恩免遭钥匙、铁丝和其他尖锐物体的毒手。男孩把额前的碎发向后甩，然后双手捧着诗集把它递给亚茨拉菲尔，笑得像个傻子。

“谢谢你借我书。”他揉了揉鼻子，“太感谢啦。”

亚茨拉菲尔接过诗集。它被包得很细心，封皮上还留着克鲁利的体温，年轻男孩子的体温总是比寻常人要稍微高一点。他用指腹和掌心感受书本上残留的温度，小心翼翼地把它们拢进掌心、融进皮肤里，目光落在用来包书的乐队海报上。

地下丝绒。当然是地下丝绒。这张海报在亚茨拉菲尔脑袋里敲了敲。

珍本书商吞咽了一下。他闻到安东尼身上沐浴露和肥皂的味道，清清爽爽的，干净又温暖，还有他薄荷味儿的香体喷雾。

“最后一次了，安东尼先生。”书商摘下眼镜放进口袋里，抿着嘴角，对男孩露出一个相当复杂的表情，“我以后不会再借书给你了。”

“为什么啊？”男孩问。

“没有为什么，我的书从来不外借。”

“可我是个例外，对不对？”安东尼双手背在身后，一根一根地掰自己手指头，“你之前答应要借我书看的。”

“那是——”亚茨拉菲尔飞快向男孩瞟了一眼。然后他把约翰.邓恩诗集放进抽屉里，眨了两下眼睛：“那是因为你缠得我没办法，安东尼先生，我的书从来不外借。”

安东尼看着亚茨拉菲尔。男孩额头一侧的头发乖乖地、服帖地垂下来，挡住一点点眉毛，眉毛下是一双琥珀一样的眼睛。他好像挺受伤，把身体重心在左右脚之间来回轮换，嘟着嘴，继续一下一下地掰手指头。

“我从来都没有把你的书弄丢或者弄坏过，我很爱护它们的，看得特别小心，还特意把书包好还回来。”

是啊，用乐队海报。每次都是乐队海报，不是皇后乐队就是地下丝绒，还有约翰.列侬。

“我看得很认真。”

是啊，你还用“网络日志”写心得，然后给我分享你聪明读到的想法。

“你的书对我来说真的非常重要… …”安东尼不掰手指了，他攥T恤下摆，慢慢朝桌子后的书商走过去。

亚茨拉菲尔被迫对上男孩的眼睛。很大、很漂亮，蜜一样的琥珀色。他突然感觉心脏变成一块吸满了水的海绵，水是冷的，哪怕最细微的动作也会让海绵受力变形，然后水就会滴滴答答地落下来，像在哭一样。

书商能听见那块海绵哭泣的声音。他皱着眉头，一种远非“悲伤”可以形容的表情凝固在脸上。安东尼眨眨眼，他完全不知道对方为什么要露出这种表情。

“我说错什么话了吗？”男孩有些慌张，“你看起来好像快哭了一样，对不起。”

“没有，我的男孩——我是说，安东尼先生。对不起。”亚茨拉菲尔挥了挥手。他将目光投向别处，想避开那双眼睛和与之有关的一切。可这不可能。安东尼就站在那，站在离他很近的地方。高瘦的个子，红头发，眼睛很大，有非常漂亮的颧骨。

这不对。

安东尼又掰了一会儿手指头，然后他把双手放在长桌上，隔着那张桌子，小心翼翼地看向书店老板：“那是不是我做错事惹你不开心了… …”

“天啊，没有。”亚茨拉菲尔转过身去。

他的男孩，这么近，这么漂亮，就隔着一张桌子的距离，身上洒满沐浴露和肥皂的味道，小心翼翼地想要靠近自己。他一扭头一伸手就能碰到这颗果子，而安东尼会心甘情愿被他碰触。他会笑，快乐得像只小兽一样。

“我不知道你是怎么了，菲尔。总感觉还是我自己做错了什么事情，但我想不起来。”安东尼是在认真思索这个问题，他低着头，声音也跟着一起低下去，“总感觉好像我做错了什么一样… …”

然后他又抬起头，舔着上唇冲亚茨拉菲尔笑：“可能是我最近睡太多懒觉的缘故，三分之二的早课都被我睡过去了。”

珍本书商的表情缓和下来。你没法对这样的孩子生气，不应该让自己的情绪蔓延到这么年轻美好的生命身上，何况这原本就不是他的错。不是他该承担的东西。

安东尼很聪明。他知道刚刚那种紧张不快的情绪正在消散，于是抓住这个机会，冲亚茨拉菲尔皱着鼻子扮了个鬼脸。

“逃课可不好。”

“如果你来当我的教授，我一定不逃课。”男孩装模作样地晃脑袋，“不光不逃课，我还能拿全勤，我会做你班上最乖的学生。”

亚茨拉菲尔笑了。他笑得很勉强，感觉这个表情有些费力，嘴角和下颌像年久失修的老旧零件一样。可他还是笑了出来——上帝啊，姑且将那算作是一个笑吧。

“你喜欢约翰.邓恩吗？”他问男孩。

“喜欢啊。”安东尼单手在桌面上撑了一下，轻轻松松把半个屁股坐上来，两条瘦长的腿晃来晃去，“但我还是更喜欢你。”

亚茨拉菲尔闭上眼睛扁了扁嘴。天啊，这话让人有点尴尬。

然而男孩一点都不觉得尴尬，在喜欢的人面前他永远不怕尴尬。安东尼侧过头，满脸聪明相，朝亚茨拉菲尔眨眼睛：“我有个问题，菲尔，是关于约翰.邓恩的。”

“什么问题？”

“约翰.邓恩说——经过短暂的沉睡，我们永生不眠——死亡是这么回事儿吗？”

安东尼问。

于是对亚茨拉菲尔来说，这句话让时间凝固了，整个房间也跟着旋转了起来。

安东尼回去的路上天气不太好。

这男孩习惯了世界对他的偏爱，总认为自己运气不至于那么糟，他出门的时候，伦敦应该是不会下雨的。于是安东尼从来没有带伞的习惯。

太阳就要沉下去了。乌云在头顶聚集，堆得厚而沉重、密不透风，闷闷的雷声开始在云层缝隙里翻滚。安东尼抬头看了眼天空，走得更快了。

他住在几条街外一栋小公寓里，并不是很远，走路回去只需要不到半小时。可男孩鼓鼓囊囊的背包里有一本书——他刚从亚茨拉菲尔那借来的，是一本王尔德的童话，非常难得的初版书。它被放在一排一排的预言书和错版圣经中间，显得滑稽又突兀，有点格格不入，也因此吸引了年轻人的目光。

淋雨是小事，男孩心想，可他不能弄湿菲尔的书，一点都不行。

于是安东尼又看了一眼头顶的乌云。天空是青灰色，湿漉漉的。第一滴雨从云中坠下来，刚好落进他眼睛里，于是他眼中流出天空的泪水。

“经过短暂的沉睡，我们永生不眠”。亚茨拉菲尔最后还是没能解答他的疑惑，似乎这问题很冒犯、很失礼。

男孩站在路边揉眼睛，第二滴和第三滴雨相继落了下来。

他揉着眼睛向前跑了几步，没跑多远又停下来，撩起T恤把背包塞进衣服里。然后安东尼低头、弓背，弯着腰继续向前跑。

几分钟之后男孩回到自己的小公寓，头发湿漉漉的，背后衣服也湿了一大片。他抹了把脸上的雨水，把背包从衣服下面掏出来——它被保护得很好，一点都没湿。

安东尼甩掉进了水的帆布鞋，然后把上衣和牛仔裤脱下来丢在地板上，拿一张毛巾擦了擦身体。在那之后他把菲尔的书从包里取出来，盯着封面看了几秒钟，然后小心翼翼亲了一下。

香香的，是油墨和亚茨拉菲尔的味道。

晚上七点的伦敦说不上多可爱，但也算迷人。雨下大了，撑开的伞就像开在雨里的花朵那样。他们大多是黑色和深蓝色，也有些是紫色、墨绿色、棕色，或者罕见的白色和明黄色。

安东尼的公寓在二楼。他裸着上半身站在窗口向外看，身后小桌上的电热水壶咕嘟咕嘟响，旁边放了一小瓶最近刚研磨好的咖啡粉。他耐心地等水烧开、给自己冲了杯咖啡，然后走进浴室去洗澡。

等他洗完澡出来的时候，咖啡就不会太烫了。他可以舒舒服服地在小床上一边喝咖啡，边读菲尔借给他的书。

一想到那个书店老板，安东尼就又笑了起来。他觉得书商对自己的态度有点奇怪，时而亲昵时而疏远，想把他推开，又把他当做全世界最紧要的人来对待。他看起来有四十多岁了，在感情方面却像个游移不定拿捏不准距离的小孩子，有时候又像是个在拒绝诱惑的神职人员那样，显出一种痛苦且纠结的不舍来。

可安东尼不怎么介意。

他喜欢亚茨拉菲尔，这就是最重要的东西。

而更重要的是，在一些瞬间、一些流星那样短暂又明亮的瞬间，安东尼确信亚茨拉菲尔也是喜欢自己的。

那颗流星是亮白色，有灼热的光。


	2. Chapter 2

亚茨拉菲尔挂上打烊的牌子，然后坐到长桌后面。他很喜欢这张桌子，购于186年之前，用材和做工非常考究，长宽高皆是按照他自己的身形与偏好定做的，有三个横向的大抽屉和左侧两个竖排的小抽屉。美观且实用，唯一的不足是有点笨重。

好在亚茨拉菲尔从来不用为移动它而犯愁。过去186年间，这张桌子被小心翼翼地保养着，某种切实存在的“奇迹”让它永远像新的一样耐用。如果想挪动它，珍本书商只需要打一个响指就好。

伊甸东门的守护者，权天使亚茨拉菲尔坐在桌前，拉开抽屉，把那本用地下丝绒乐队海报包着的约翰.邓恩拿出来。

经过短暂的沉睡，我们永生不眠。

17世纪时克鲁利曾读到过这句诗。当时恶魔穿时下流行的黑色紧身裤和波尔普万上衣，留了一撮小胡子，鼻梁上架着相当滑稽的墨镜。他把印刷本举在灯下，挑着眉头看了半天，然后露出一个挺无奈的表情：“这就是人类对死亡的理解——要我说，稍微有点偏差。”

他们那天喝了不少葡萄酒，有些醉醺醺的，大脑和指尖一起发麻，同时因这轻微的麻痹而变得格外敏锐。

亚茨拉菲尔是这样回答的——“亲爱的，你怎么知道呢？我们都不曾经历死亡。”

“我们见证过——成千上万次死亡！”恶魔张开双臂，摇摇晃晃地画了个圈，“那么多人——那么多那么多人，就死在我们面前，我还经历过无形体化。”

“这不一样。”亚茨拉菲尔笑着说。

“我们不可能知道什么是真正的‘死亡’。”

亚茨拉菲尔在灯下看着约翰.邓恩，以及地下丝绒乐队海报，海报上那根醒目的黄色香蕉成了个恰到好处的笑话。他想，现在我们终于明白了什么是真正的“死亡”——它远没有那么浪漫，没有那许多诗意的东西。

死亡只是僵硬的肢体和苍白躯壳，是一些毫无生命力的灰色物质，一块白垩岩。

它只意味痛苦，尖锐突兀，让人难以忍受。有时候甚至连痛苦都没有，只有绝望之后无边的麻木。

天使深吸一口气，将脸埋进自己手掌里，在掌心嗅到一些沉闷的、极为苦涩的东西。他在想安东尼，也在想克鲁利，同时还在想——上帝啊，告诉我，我究竟该怎么做。

亚茨拉菲尔是在大概七个月以前见到“这个”安东尼的，那是在安东尼·J·克鲁利——伊甸园的蛇、诱惑夏娃吃下禁果的罪魁祸首、连地狱主管都算不上的红头发恶魔——从这个世界上消失的第251个年头，也是亚茨拉菲尔受到诅咒的第251个年头。

那时是冬天，空气寒冷潮湿，他的书店里却很暖和，窗户上结了一层霜。得益于奇奇怪怪的收藏和让人捉摸不透的营业时间，亚茨拉菲尔平日里的客人就很少，而湿冷的冬天尤其如此。门口的铃有很久没响过了，书商站在书架边整理一批新到的书。

总之，那是个傍晚，天气算不上多好，一切也并没有多美妙。但好歹还过得去，算不上太糟。

指针指向五点半的时候，门开了——“叮铃铃”的一声脆响——然后有人走了进来，带进一阵冷空气和一片呼啸的风。

“不好意思，我们就要打烊了。”亚茨拉菲尔头都没回，依旧在整理书架，他感到客人带进来的风在自己身后打了个旋。

那位客人并没有回答。于是珍本书商想，这大概是个不怎么乐意开口的客人，他会在门口那几排书柜边草草看上两眼，装模作样地拿起一两本来翻一翻看一看，然后再故作深沉地背过手、走马观花一样在临近几排书架间走两圈。最后这位客人就会从哪来的回哪去，不会问任何问题，也不会买任何东西。

正经书商最讨厌的就是这种客人。

而亚茨拉菲尔最喜欢的就是这种客人。

于是，不想卖书的珍本书商继续整理他的书架，不紧不慢，对身后的客人不闻不问。他能听到客人的脚步声——很轻，不是很稳，大概是个还没学会规规矩矩走路的年轻人。客人的动作也很轻快，而且相当小心，他翻阅书本时几乎没发出什么声音。

这是个微妙而和谐的时刻，亚茨拉菲尔想，书商和他的客人，互不干涉，互不打扰，在这天即将结束时悄悄走进对方的生活里，然后再悄悄离开。什么都不带走，什么都不留下。

就这样过了大概五分钟，那位客人开口了。

“您这儿有好几版莎士比亚全集，摆在前面的都是悲剧和正剧。”

当时亚茨拉菲尔正要将一本非常有趣的民间宗教故事选放回书架上。他听到这句话，于是动作停了下来，差点将书掉在地板上。

客人又说话了，他用一种介乎调侃和感慨之间的语气说：“我还是喜欢喜剧。”

亚茨拉菲尔回过头。

一个人，一个年轻人，拿着一本莎士比亚选站在书架边。他穿牛仔裤和黑色休闲款大衣，大衣里面是一件连帽衫，暗红色，看起来厚实且柔软。年轻人把手里的书放回书架上，动作轻巧，手指修长，身体重心在左右脚之间不留痕迹地挪来挪去。他这么做并不是为了保持平衡，而只是为了有趣，像种习惯。

亚茨拉菲尔看着他的夜间访客。一般情况下，他会对客人微笑，可现在天使笑不出来。这一定是年轻人那张脸的缘故——那张脸和克鲁利一模一样，只是要年轻得多，它挤压着亚茨拉菲尔的心。

甚至不用开口问，亚茨拉菲尔知道这年轻人一定叫“安东尼”，他已经遇见过好多个“安东尼”了。

那一瞬间他听到心里有两个声音，一句欢呼和一声绝望的祈祷。

欢呼说，他终于又找到了你，亚茨拉菲尔，他总会找到你的。

而祈祷是这样说的：全能的主，求您让这一切停下来。

亚茨拉菲尔有种冲动。他想对这位年轻人说，对不起，先生，我们关门了，恐怕您得立刻离开这。同时有另一种冲动在耳边低语——让他留下来，亚茨拉菲尔，你明明很想他，去抱抱他——那低语听起来像一条蛇。

像一条蛇。亚茨拉菲尔的心被挤压得更厉害了。

男孩抬头看向亚茨拉菲尔。他有一双琥珀色的眼睛，轮廓柔和且优美，睫毛像黑色翅膀那样。在这样的暖色调灯光下，这双眼睛看起来会有点像是金色，有点像是原本的颜色。

“请问我能看看您手里那本吗，先生？”男孩问。他冲亚茨拉菲尔眨眼睛，满脸期待，还有年轻人特有的那种聪明劲儿，伶俐又有朝气。

“可以。当然。”

珍本书商感觉自己的声音像一扇很老、很老的木门。

于是男孩笑了，露出两颗尖尖的小虎牙。他向亚茨拉菲尔走来，兴奋又谨慎地接过书店老板手里那本民间宗教故事选，像捧着一件珍宝，在封面上小心翼翼地摸了两下。

他们之间的距离有点太近了，亚茨拉菲尔想，不到半米的距离。男孩闻起来是沐浴香波和肥皂的味道，干净清爽。他还很年轻，介于青涩和成熟之间，偏青涩更多一些，无需任何人工香氛来增添自己的魅力，古龙水和剃须水的味道只会是累赘。

亚茨拉菲尔贪婪地摄取这种味道，对自己感到厌恶和绝望。他根本不知道该看哪里，视觉焦点在男孩的面部、肩部和那本书的封皮之间游移不定，最后干脆彻底失去了焦点。

“先生，”男孩往后退了半步，“您还好吗？”

“当然。”这回答是个条件反射。

“您看起来不太好… …”

“我刚刚走神了。”亚茨拉菲尔想对访客笑，最后只是尴尬地抿了抿嘴角。

男孩不再看书店老板了。他垂下眼睛，微微侧头看着手里的民间宗教故事选。

这是一个很好的机会，亚茨拉菲尔吞咽了一下，他听见自己绝望的祈祷。他可以趁这个机会多看一看他的男孩，他的恶魔，他的诅咒，他在这世界最爱的造物。然后他会把这本书卖给男孩、把他送出门，第二天就在书店门前挂上歇业的牌子，隔十几二十年再回来。

他一定会这么做。不能犹豫，不可以心软，否则这颗果子还未成熟就会从枝头跌落，尚未完全打开的花苞会被车轮和橡胶鞋底压入泥土里。他只能离开。

可在那之前，在他将“这个”克鲁利送出门之前，他会好好看一看这个男孩，把他的面部线条和每一个表情都记下来，把最细微的动作也刻进记忆里。这是他唯一能够拥有的东西。

贪心会招来灾祸。

男孩依旧在低头看书，他垂着眼睛，模样格外乖顺。亚茨拉菲尔用目光亲吻他的颧骨、他微微颤动的睫毛，还有自然放松的嘴角。男孩没有戴墨镜，鬓角没有蛇形纹身，身上也没有本特利香水的味道。他穿帆布鞋而非蛇皮靴，穿卫衣和休闲款大衣而非剪裁过于得体、把身材曲线勾勒得利落又漂亮的黑色三件套。他脖子上挂了一副耳机，红黑相间，而不是那条烟灰色波洛领结。

他和克鲁利不一样。

他和克鲁利一模一样。

亚茨拉菲尔又吞咽了一下。男孩认真看东西时挑高的眉毛、侧头时脖颈和头部之间的夹角、放松状态下微微向前突的丰满下唇，还有那一脸根本藏不住的聪明相——这会给天使一种错觉，好像克鲁利真的回来了，好像他的诅咒终于在几百年的光阴中渐渐腐败了。

就好像，这时候只需要一个拥抱、一个吻，或者简简单单的一声呼唤，诅咒的最后一点残骸就会彻底消散。

但事实上从来不是这样，他不会再因愚蠢和贪心而犯下相同的错误了。

天使知道自己不会有太多时间。半分钟，顶多再过半分钟，男孩就会带着这本书离开。

那就会是永别了。

亚茨拉菲尔在心里默默数秒。他数到第19秒时，男孩合上书抬起了头。这比想象中要快 **太多** 了，快了 **整整11秒** 。天使屏住呼吸，像死囚等待判决。

“先生，您的书外借吗？”

——男孩这样说。

从男孩进门到现在不过十分钟，亚茨拉菲尔却觉得自己刚刚经历了整整三十年甚至更久的时光。“克鲁利”有三十年没出现了，而在这个男孩出现之后的十分内，三十年时光像幻灯片一样从亚茨拉菲尔眼前闪过。

在三十年的期待和痛苦中，在三十年煎熬和悔恨之后，天使得到了这样一句话——先生，您的书外借吗？

男孩抓抓头发，笑得有点不好意思：“我还是个学生，没什么钱… …”

剩下的话亚茨拉菲尔记不太清了。他只记得自己漂浮在狂喜和剧痛的旋涡里，挣扎着想要抓住一截浮木，却连根稻草都找不到。他的心被快乐填满，灭顶的喜悦恰似毒酒。

他答应了，答应得很勉强，根本算不上爽快。

男孩朝他露出大大的、灿烂又漂亮的笑容，漂亮得根本不像是经历了那样多次死亡。

亚茨拉菲尔在那天认识了21岁的安东尼。

现在，这天使坐在桌前，看着安东尼用来包书的海报——折痕纵横蔓延，把黄色香蕉和乐队成员的面孔切割成很多块。

亚茨拉菲尔用指腹慢慢从折痕上抚过。于是它们消失了，海报像新的一样。


	3. Chapter 3

安东尼捧着从亚茨拉菲尔那借来的书窝床上，头发还没干透，床头小矮柜上放了一杯咖啡。已经八点了，他想，这个时候喝咖啡不太明智，他会睡不着，然后第二天就会爬不起来，爬不起来就只好翘课。

可那本书在“诱惑”他。男孩抿着嘴角咬住下唇，眼巴巴地盯着封面——他恨不得今晚连夜读完，这样明天就有理由去找亚茨拉菲尔了。

书籍是他的借口，架在他和珍本书商之间的桥。七个月以来他们在这座桥上并肩而行，距离不远不近，气氛相当微妙。安东尼认为自己大概应该主动一点，把这段关系推向下一个阶段。他们对彼此而言不应该只是“书店老板”与“借阅者”，而应该更亲密一些，更浪漫一些。

至少应该牵个手。

男孩翻了个身，直挺挺向后倒，把民间宗教故事选按在自己胸口上——噗通，噗通，浅蓝色封面下有一颗躁动不安的心在跳动。

安东尼眨眨眼。他第一次见到菲尔时就对那位好脾气绅士撒了谎，说自己没钱买书，希望店老板可以将书籍外借。其实根本不是这样，他只是需要一个能经常到那去的借口。

他太喜欢亚茨拉菲尔了。

红头发男孩从来没谈过恋爱。

他在十四岁时第一次捕捉到女孩子意味深长的目光，也收到过几次来自男生的表白和暗示——安东尼很漂亮，性格又讨人喜欢，这实在再正常不过了——可他从来没有答应过谁。他的追求者们通常十分可爱，无论男女，男孩其实并不是很明白自己为什么要拒绝他们。他说不出明确的理由，甚至连一个含含糊糊模棱两可的解释也找不到，只是觉得“不应该是这样的”。

好像有什么东西在前面等他，那才是一早就为他安排好了的、注定属于他的东西。

朋友们认为他这想法荒谬且幼稚，安东尼有时候自己也这么觉得。可当他见到亚茨拉菲尔的时候，突然就觉得这想法一点都不幼稚了。

一眼，只需要一眼，甚至都不用看到正面——他那时候只是听到了亚茨拉菲尔的声音、看到了亚茨拉菲尔的背影和一个圆乎乎的后脑勺——安东尼就知道这就是那个一直在等着他的人，也是自己一直以来等待的人。

安东尼曾经想象过自己未来的爱人会是什么样。他或者她可能有深色的皮肤，也可能是亚洲人那种细腻的肤色，大概会是金头发，也可能会是和自己一样的红头发。他放任想象力在脑子里勾勒自己未来爱人的模样，然后在见到珍本书商的第一眼，安东尼想象里的所有爱人就都变成了亚茨拉菲尔的模样。

浅金色头发，温和的橄榄色眼睛，个子不高，身材圆润，面部线条非常柔和，下巴上有可爱的浅浅凹陷。

他根本不在乎书商看起来比自己年长至少20岁。

男孩急切地、快乐地、充满期待又小心翼翼地跃向他年长的爱人。

噗通，噗通。

安东尼眨巴着眼睛弓起身子，然后抱住民间宗教故事选打了个滚。

一星期后，安东尼终于看完了借来的书。他从满满一抽屉乐队海报里挑了一张不算太“摇滚”的把书包起来，然后塞进包里。

其实只要小心一点就可以把书保护得很好，包海报完全是多此一举，可安东尼偏要这样做。乐队海报是他喜欢的东西，他想把他喜欢的东西送到苏活区旧书店里，然后让海报留在那，跟菲尔的书籍、鼻烟壶和可可粉一起。

菲尔会把海报收起来吗，他会不会把它们叠起来放到书架上？他会对海报上的内容感兴趣吗，会不会去试着了解一下皇后乐队和地下丝绒？可能某个晚上，审美停留在维多利亚时代的书店老板也会用古董台式电脑搜索“地下丝绒”，然后听一听“高压锅之歌”，他听到“噗呲——”的时候绝对会皱眉。

这些想象让安东尼高兴得一个劲儿舔嘴唇——多棒啊，他喜欢的东西和他喜欢的人待在一起。

男孩儿穿牛仔裤和T恤衫，边提鞋边连蹦带跳地出门，刚下楼梯就忍不住哼着歌一路小跑。

亚茨拉菲尔那天去采购了一批纸笔。

这年头很少有人再用纸笔书写了，年轻人有各种各样的电子设备，一块黑乎乎的板子加一支笔就可以模仿钢笔、铅笔、羽毛笔和油画笔刷的触感。安东尼曾给他演示过一遍，书店老板觉得很神奇。

可天使依旧喜欢笔尖在纸张上摩擦的那种感觉，他喜欢不同质感的纸张和笔记本，也喜欢收集材质型号各不相同的钢笔和羽毛笔。

在大概七百多年以前，他曾提议和克鲁利互通书信。这样，就算他们一个在南极洲另一个在赤道上，信鸽和信使也会带来对方的消息。克鲁利考虑了一会儿才不情不愿地答应，亚茨拉菲尔当时有点受伤，以为对方大概并不想和自己通书信。

后来他才知道，这是因为那条老蛇的字很丑。

而亚茨拉菲尔不知道的是在那之后的整整四个世纪里，克鲁利时常坐在桌前，居高临下地盯着羽毛笔和信纸并凉飕飕地说：“我讲，你写，给我写好点。”

这段回忆像一颗柠檬糖。最外层是糖霜，下面裹着极酸极酸的柠檬汁，含在口酸得发涩，最后甚至有些苦。

这251年来他总会想到克鲁利——最开始的、原本的克鲁利，和他一起在人间生活了五千多年的恶魔。同时他也会想起这251年间的很多个安东尼。他们全都有着克鲁利的脸，都有漂亮的颧骨和红头发，只是鬓角没有纹身，眼睛也不是溶金一样的颜色。

他们是商人、画家、流浪的诗人或者旅行者，也可能是庄园里衣食无忧的年轻人或者维也纳的年轻音乐家。他们总会像流星一样坠入亚茨拉菲尔的生命里，明亮且美丽，闪闪发光；他们的结局也像流星那样——给世人带来一瞬间的惊艳，旋即便熄灭。

他的安东尼总会在年纪轻轻时就去世，在最灼热、最明亮又迷人的时候熄灭。

亚茨拉菲尔会为每一个安东尼而伤心。他想念所有的安东尼，同时想念最初的克鲁利。渐渐的，恶魔和诸多凡人的面孔在他脑海中无限重合，他开始不是很能分得清了。当他怀念某段过往的时候，天使并不能确定那时陪在自己身边的是“克鲁利”还是某一个“安东尼”，甚至想不起是哪一个“安东尼”。

当人类安东尼又一次死去时，亚茨拉菲尔就觉得好像自己的灵魂也跟着死去了一些。那条蛇的样子渐渐变得模糊，他自己闪着荣光的圣洁灵魂也渐渐模糊。

他沿街道慢慢向前走，想象自己走在水面上，虽然并未失去信仰，却每前行一步就向下沉一些。

然后他在这条逐渐下沉的路上遇见了“这个”安东尼——21岁，穿帆布鞋和T恤，斜挎着鼓鼓囊囊的单肩包。

“菲尔！”男孩冲他打招呼，笑得露出两排白花花的牙。

这笑容让亚茨拉菲尔感到刺痛。那一瞬间他甚至想要质问、想要控诉，为何你仍然要露出这样的笑容，为何你在经历了那许多次死亡和毁灭之后仍要露出这样的笑容。

他笑得就好像一个全新的灵魂，一个什么都不知道、什么都没经历过的孩子，满心都是迫不及待想要分享出去的喜悦，眼里只看见过美好的东西。亚茨拉菲尔根本不敢想象男孩的灵魂。那条蛇的灵魂被拖入囚笼，在死亡的囚笼中经历似乎是永无止境的毁灭和新生，永远无法走到终点，永远不得安宁。

那笑容下的灵魂早已千疮百孔。

安东尼向他跑来，步子轻快，发梢上有跃动的光。又来了——亚茨拉菲尔右手的指甲嵌进掌心里——我的男孩，我的至爱，我永远抓不住的流星… …

“我来还书。”男孩在书商面前停下。

亚茨拉菲尔点点头，没有说话。这不是开口的好时机，他需要时间来整理自己的情绪。

安东尼把挡在额前的头发向后甩，咬着下唇，得意洋洋：“我给你带了件礼物，谢谢你免费借书给我看。”

“你不必——”天使对自己低沉木讷的声音感到吃惊。

“你必须得收下，我好早以前就想送你礼物了。”

亚茨拉菲尔抬头迎上男孩的眼睛。

然后安东尼从包里取出一个长方形盒子。盒子是黑色，并不大，但包装非常精美，上面用暗红色丝带打了个蝴蝶结。

天使看着礼盒。克鲁利曾经也送给过他一个这样的盒子。一样的长方形，一样的黑色，一样系成蝴蝶结的暗红色丝带，它里面装的是——

“巧克力。”安东尼笑着说。

亚茨拉菲尔闭上眼睛。

他感到近乎麻木的绝望和让人窒息的酸楚与甜美，所有情绪都在互相碰撞催促着发酵。

男孩把巧克力递过来时笑得很开心，他眉毛挑高、咬着下唇，身体重心在左右脚之间游移不定，和克鲁利当时一模一样。

天使干巴巴地重复了一遍：“巧克力。”

他把盒子从安东尼手中接过来，心想自己永远不会吃这盒巧克力，甚至根本不会打开它。它会被放在储藏室里，跟每一个“安东尼”送的东西放在一起，不会褪色亦不会腐败。一开始它们是某种甜美的约定和信物，它们最后都将变成墓碑。

“我有一个问题，菲尔。”安东尼晃着身子，又开始在背后掰手指头。

亚茨拉菲尔吞咽了一下。

“问吧，亲爱的。问吧。”他感觉自己声音里有种酸涩溃烂的平和感，像是即将崩溃并认输的信号。

男孩发出几个可爱的小鼻音，然后抓了两下头发。他脸颊有点烫，眼睛亮晶晶的：

“菲尔，你有喜欢的人吗？”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 说好的有angst也有fluff，这章存在一些fluff。我觉得9章好像写不完了，可能要冲个十几章，发出难以名状的瓜类咆哮。

公元45年夏天，亚茨拉菲尔发现自己喜欢克鲁利。

他们那时候刚好都在罗马，沐浴永远炙热的金色阳光，呼吸里都是爱和欲望的味道。天使是纯粹的“爱”的造物，他被城中饱满张扬的“爱”弄得晕乎乎的，而恶魔则因罗马人放肆的欲望而躁动不安。

亚茨拉菲尔当时觉得克鲁利特别可爱，而克鲁利则对亚茨拉菲尔白色托加下的躯体浮想联翩，尤其关心对方到底有没有动过什么“念头”，如果有的话那又是个什么“念头”。

最后他们终于就彼此的“念头”问题进行了坦诚交流与深入沟通——在浴场里。

这场交流动静稍微有点大，水泼得到处都是，非人类生物的第一次性高潮还引发了小规模地震和山体滑坡，好在并没有人因此而受伤。

事后他们谁也没解释，只是偎依在一起交换了几个吻。和亲吻比起来，任何解释都显得很多余，而性爱只是一块敲门砖——它敲开亚茨拉菲尔的脑袋，大吼“他喜欢你，你也喜欢他”，而天使非常愉快地接受了这一事实。

他喜欢你，你也喜欢他；当然是这样，否则还能是怎样呢？

自那之后，他们将“做爱”这件事纳入日常考虑范围当中，在不被天堂或地狱注意的角落偷享诸多快乐，而且显然越来越精于此道。时而是男性，时而是女性，也有时候会将多种性征合为一体，或者变作流水和风。对非自然生灵来说，进行亲密交流的方式有很多种。

而且他们再也没有因性高潮而引发过地震、海啸或者飓风。克鲁利非常开心，他在某个晚上拉着亚茨拉菲尔纵身跃入情欲的巨大旋涡里，然后整整两天都没下过床。第三天傍晚他们赤身裸体从小床上爬下来，感觉浑身都痛得厉害，而克鲁利觉得下次还可以这么干。

他们这种关系维持了很长时间。从公元45年到18世纪中期，一千七百多年的时间。后来亚茨拉菲尔经常想，自己大概永远无法忘记18世纪。它是一切的开始，同时也是一切的结束。

18世纪中期算不上太平，人类热衷于用战争来获取更广阔的领土。

亚茨拉菲尔某天早上收到一封信——没有邮差，也没有邮票，信封是浅金色，封口上用深紫色火漆印了三对翅膀。

亚茨拉菲尔咂咂嘴，觉得加百列越来越浮夸了。

他的上司对人间和人类基本毫无兴趣可言，对人间印象也不怎么好，认为这是个尘土飞扬肮脏不堪的地方，连空气里都有种“非常不圣洁的臭味”。

可加百列每次来人间都会发现一些让他喜欢的东西。一开始是音乐和诗歌，这让大天使长非常着迷。他回天堂之后写了三百多页的演讲稿、开了九次专题讲座，从此天堂成立了唱诗班。

后来是用来涂抹头发和身体的神奇香膏，再然后是流行于贵族间的华丽服饰，以及一切华美考究的小东西。如果他要给亚茨拉菲尔寄一封信，那么信封绝对会很漂亮，绝对会有精致非凡的深紫色六翼天使火漆印章，信还是用花体字写的。

大天使的做派就像那种出身高贵品味高雅的人类贵族。可这并不妨碍他一边试穿时下流行的男士高跟鞋、一边叹着气说真是辛苦你了亚茨拉菲尔，我们把你留在这么一个又破又小又可悲的地方。

如果哪天加百列从口袋里掏出一块缀满紫色蕾丝边的丝绸手绢，亚茨拉菲尔半点都不会觉得奇怪。

他拿拆信刀小心翼翼地划开火漆，开始阅读大天使长行云流水华丽非凡的花体字。信很短，信息传达得非常清晰——他说十天之内法兰西南部会发生几场战争，亚茨拉菲尔要到那的一座城市去，去安慰在战争中失去家园和亲人的可怜人；最好还能给伤患做一做临终关怀，让他们走得快乐安详、临终前心生对天堂的强烈向往。

这不是亚茨拉菲尔喜欢的那种工作。作为一名天使，他当然是善良的，善良的天使自然愿意为别人解除苦难、带来安宁。可他不是很喜欢战争，尤其不喜欢战争过后的城市，也不太擅长面对战争的幸存者。那总会让他觉得自己有点“罪恶”，而且好像说什么做什么都是错的。

人们总喜欢对失去亲人的可怜人说“我懂你，我理解你的感受”，事实上他们根本不理解，在这种事情上最不可能做到的就是“理解”。

可这是工作，工作不由他挑挑拣拣。

权天使当天下午就收拾好行李，提一个棕色小箱子出了门。当时是四点钟，太阳还没落下去，日光也不至于太刺眼灼热，街边有位老人在叼着烟斗发呆。

亚茨拉菲尔喜欢人间和人类的生活方式。如果一个在地球上生活了五千多年的天使想要赶路，那么他不会用奇迹，也不会展开翅膀飞翔。他会和人类一样，首先提着小箱子给自己叫辆马车。

亚茨拉菲尔在几天之后到达法国南部那座小城。

他本以为自己会看到战后破败的房屋和压在废墟下的尸体，幸存者在角落里哭泣，远处有人在烧东西。

然而这里什么都没发生。

天使提着棕色小箱子站在道路中央——有几个孩子从他身边跑过去，孩子的母亲在身后大声喊他们的名字；街道两边的商铺丝毫未受战争影响，店主从窗口探出上半身，把商品和各种小饰品摆出来或者挂在屋檐上；有两个醉汉坐在树下吹牛，年轻男孩跑向他心爱的姑娘。

小城中的居民似乎格外喜欢花。他们窗前爬满弯弯曲曲的藤蔓植物，小花盆在窗台上排着队摆过去，路边也种了各种花卉。

亚茨拉菲尔怀疑是加百列搞错了地方。

两名姑娘大声交谈着从他身边走过，穿姜黄色和淡绿色的裙子，怀里抱了一大捧鲜花。她们在聊一家开在城里的花店，以及花店里“俊美非凡的红头发店主”。

天使抬头看了眼天空。他当然不可能穿过云层看见大天使长那张现在不知道挂着什么表情的脸，但很显然，那条蛇在城里。

在熙攘广阔的人间，他们又一次不可言喻地找到了彼此。

亚茨拉菲尔果然在沿街一家卖花的小铺子里找到了克鲁利。

他靠近缀满鲜花的窗子，那条蛇的声音和花香一起从里面飘出来——

“你们这些娇生惯养的小东西就是学不会离开土地生存，是不是？离开土壤的花开不了多久——荒谬至极！我已经给你们那么多清水了，给我学会感恩，然后闭上成天抱怨挑刺提要求的嘴！”

天使叹了口气。

他从窗口望进去，看见克鲁利手里掐着一棵向日葵，正皱着眉头冲可怜的花儿吐信子：“再让我在自己店里看见枯死的花，我就让你跟地狱火来个法式舌吻。还有什么不明白的吗？”

向日葵抖得花瓣都要掉下来了，可它不敢在克鲁利面前掉花瓣。

于是这条老蛇心满意足地点了点头。

他把向日葵插回花瓶里，侧过身冲亚茨拉菲尔笑：“嘿，天使，你刚刚非常荣幸地见证了我独创的植物培养方法，感觉怎么样？”

“感觉不怎么样，亲爱的，你对它们太苛刻了。鲜花需要的是爱，不是苛责。”

“你对我也太苛刻了。”克鲁利露出一个好像喝了过夜鱼汤一样的表情。然后他软趴趴地把自己摊在窗口，特别惆怅，特别受打击：“你来这做什么？”

“加百列说这里会发生战争，他让我过来安抚幸存者，最好还能给重伤的可怜人做个临终关怀。”亚茨拉菲尔感觉自己站在安宁祥和的街道上说这句话特别傻，“所以我就来了，结果发现——”

“结果发现并没有战争。”恶魔冲他笑，笑得懒洋洋的，还有点狡黠。

“是啊，”天使眨眨眼，把视线焦点从克鲁利脸上挪走，然后又挪回来，“现在一切都解释得通了，有条狡猾的老蛇在这呢。”

克鲁利挺得意：“本来确实会有一场战争。然后谁也不知道为什么，士兵和将领们在城外突然觉得打仗特别没意思。于是他们当即决定回到统帅那去，聊一聊关于人生理想与追求的话题。”

“所以你阻止了一场战争——”

“毕竟我住在这里。我不希望自己的房子被砸成泥饼，短期内也没有搬家的打算。”

“还在人类的城市上开花店。”

“我做什么啦，我做什么啦？”克鲁利趴在窗台上，半死不活地撑起上半身，“我总得发展几个有品位的业余爱好啊！”

亚茨拉菲尔最后给出了这样一句评价：“你这个恶魔真的很不称职，亲爱的。”

克鲁利皱着鼻子发出几个黏糊糊的鼻音，然后他用一种近乎谄媚且戏剧性十足的腔调说：“要进来看看吗，天使？来惩处我这个不称职的恶魔。”

这句话很明显是个“诱惑”，而且显然是有些暧昧的。亚茨拉菲尔站在门口犹豫了大概一秒钟，决定向诱惑臣服。

他提起小木箱，走进克鲁利的花店里，后者当即就挂出了打烊的牌子。

亚茨拉菲尔在克鲁利的花店里住了一段时间。

花店后面是相当宽敞的客厅和卧室，克鲁利晚上就休息在这里，屋子后面还有座可爱的小花园。他觉得这条蛇根本不是在卖花——他只是喜欢植物，于是就给自己找了个植物很多的地方开开心心住下来，用花店老板这种身份挡去太多不必要的目光。

他基本上不会打理自己店里的鲜花和其他植物，反正生活在强压与恐惧中的植物根本不需要打理，它们离了土壤和水也一样可以开得娇嫩绚丽。

亚茨拉菲尔喜欢看克鲁利坐在花店里的样子。郁金香、向日葵、紫罗兰、鸢尾和深粉色或红色的玫瑰簇拥在那条蛇周围，把他披散开的锈红色头发衬得很漂亮。当时他头发的长度刚刚过肩，偶尔会用一条黑色缎带松垮垮地扎起来，更多时候就随意披散着，柔软又蓬松。

天使认为克鲁利盯着花发呆的样子很可爱，摆弄着花朵打哈欠的样子也十分可爱。而当他从一丛丛花束后面探出头来看自己时，亚茨拉菲尔总会觉得，天，我大概很快就要堕落了。

花丛里的一条蛇，有星辰做他的眼睛。

他们会在镇上寻找美味可口的点心，然后回到小客厅里分享同一瓶葡萄酒，晚上再分享同一张床。他们做爱时克鲁利的头发会散开在床铺上，把自己也盛开成一朵花的样子。亚茨拉菲尔想这大概是一朵玫瑰，它是从金色的沙漠里生长出来的，花瓣饱满，花蕊吸满炙热的阳光。

他在和一条蛇做爱，和一朵花做爱。

第七天傍晚，他和克鲁利坐在一家小酒馆里享用可口晚餐。他在考虑从花店里搬出去，在城里找一家小旅馆，免得让天堂注意到自己这段时间似乎和一名恶魔“走得太近”。克鲁利对此不以为然，他皱着鼻子说天堂办事效率一向低下，加百列绝对还不知道战争根本没有发生，至少半个月之内他都不会注意到人间的动静。

在那之后他们开始聊加百列的服装品味，以及关于大天使长试穿男士高跟鞋的趣事。

原本一切都很正常——天气闷热，行人在窗外来来往往，食客三五成群地闲聊——寻常的一天，普通的小酒馆，再平常不过的晚饭。

然后空气在某个瞬间变得有些反常。

克鲁利是条蛇，他对危险和其他一切反常事物有种野兽般的敏锐直觉，这种直觉让他当即放下酒杯，墨镜后金色的眼睛把周围所有人快速打量了一遍。

“亲爱的，怎么了？”亚茨拉菲尔正享用一块煎得恰到好处的嫩牛肩。他小口咀嚼食物、咽下香浓可口的肉汁，完全没发现任何异常，只觉得牛肩味道真不错。

克鲁利手肘撑着桌面向天使靠近：“这里有样东西很奇怪。我们快点吃完，然后就回家。”

亚茨拉菲尔点点头。他舔着嘴唇把食物咽下去，非常高兴地重复了一遍：“回家。”

花店就是他们在这座小城上的家，一个温暖可爱的地方，在短短七天里发生过许多让人难忘的事情。

然后温度和光线也变得有些奇怪，它们像是被套进了口袋里，有一个巨大的黑色口袋飘浮在小酒馆屋顶上。而最奇怪的是，没有任何人类发现任何异常。食客没有抱怨暗淡的光线，也没有人觉得冷，它们只是专注于自己面前的食物和酒，依旧三五成群聊着天。

克鲁利眨了一下眼睛。

他闭眼之前这世界还勉强算得上正常。亚茨拉菲尔坐在他对面慢慢咀嚼嫩牛肩，双眼紧盯着桌面上一个并不存在的黑色小点，表情像一只听到猎人脚步声的兔子。

他再把眼睛睁开的时候——有个陌生人坐在亚茨拉菲尔身边，他是突然之间凭空出现的。

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章主要讲一讲这个诅咒的最初原由，一切的开始也是一切的结束。

突然出现的陌生男人肩膀很宽，一件黑色长斗篷从肩头一直拖到地上。这是件带兜帽的斗篷，男人上半张脸藏在阴影里，露出来的下半张脸上看不出一点表情。没有哪个正常人会这么打扮自己。

他坐得很直，像尊雕像。

出于超自然生物的直觉和基本常识，克鲁利和亚茨拉菲尔在这一瞬间意识到——那是 **死亡** 。

时间突然变得很慢很慢，几近凝固。食客们依旧在聊天，他们说话的声音被无限拉长，没有人注意到穿黑斗篷的男人，没有人觉得今天有什么反常。

克鲁利缓缓呼出一口气。他盯着死亡放在桌上的右手看了三秒钟，然后耸耸肩：“我该跟你说欢迎吗？”

亚茨拉菲尔完全不知道这是怎么回事。他有点紧张，双手放在桌上，微微侧过头看着阴影下那半张苍白的脸。

“最好别。” **死亡** 的声音像一条直线，“我们最好直接谈正事，谈谈你的小聪明。”

恶魔又耸了耸肩：“我不知道你是什么意思。”

“阻止一场战争，留下一座城市，用一些人的命换另一些人的命。” **死亡** 回答。

前两句都很好理解。他让本应攻打这座城的士兵和将领丢盔弃甲追求和平，让城市免遭战火和杀戮，但克鲁利完全不明白最后一句话指什么。他近期应该没有做过这样的事情，否则，这又是一笔业绩了。

“我不知道你指什么。”恶魔回答。他狭长的针状瞳孔向中间收缩，身上长出很多根看不见的刺，丝毫不掩饰敌意。这样的克鲁利让亚茨拉菲尔感觉稍微有些陌生，他会觉得自己面对的是一头真正的猛兽，一条毒蛇。

也只有在这种时候，他才会突然想起来克鲁利是个恶魔。

“你让城外的将领带着士兵回到统帅那去，像疯子一样喊着爱与和平，试图跟每个人都谈谈关于人生理想和追求的话题。”

“只是个恶作剧。”

“而所有违抗命令的军士都因你的恶作剧而被处死。” **死亡** 说。

亚茨拉菲尔感觉小酒馆里的空气又变冷了，他知道这对克鲁利来说不是个好消息。诚然，克鲁利是个恶魔，他的工作就是尽可能让别人的生活悲惨一点，别人过得越是不顺心，他得到的表彰和奖励就越多。可当情况有点不那么受控制的时候，这名恶魔并不会感到开心。

他记得西班牙宗教裁决所。当时这条老蛇刚好在西班牙，他频繁出入高档俱乐部，同一名叫海因里希的人类说了些神神叨叨的酒后胡话，关于巫术、肮脏交易，以及“邪恶之所以存在是因为上帝的默许”。

后来这名人类写出了《女巫之槌》，地狱把西班牙宗教裁决所记成了克鲁利的功劳，而当事人在亲自目睹几宗女巫审判后把自己灌了个烂醉。

“你的恶作剧杀死了他们。” **死亡** 又说了一遍。他的声音平直而空洞，没有丝毫情绪，因此听起来可以像一句嘲讽，也可以是一句控诉。

亚茨拉菲尔将双手在桌面上向前伸，他想去握克鲁利的手。可恶魔却仰着身子向后倒去、把背脊靠在座椅上。

“这也算我的工作内容之一。”恶魔说。

亚茨拉菲尔知道这不是真心话。

“天堂和地狱的工作是‘影响’，而非‘直接干涉’。” **死亡** 上半张脸依旧笼在阴影里。他嘴唇呈现一种非常诡异的青紫色，死气沉沉，呆板而僵硬。

克鲁利喉咙深处发出一声滞涩且尖锐的喘息。

亚茨拉菲尔又一次尝试去碰触他放在桌面上的手——太远了，他够不到。

“天堂和地狱无权定夺人类的生死，可你们向来喜欢这么做。”

克鲁利的声音变得尖锐起来，他开始发出蛇类嘶鸣：“大洪水的时候你在哪？索多玛和蛾摩拉的时候你又在哪？我以为你会很高兴看见人类死去，你就是 **死亡** 本身。”

这话题让亚茨拉菲尔感到不太舒服。他是个天使，可显而易见，人类历史中的大型灾祸——基本上发生在耶稣降生之前——多数是天堂的手笔。在加百列和其他天使眼中，那是“审判”。

“我从不狩猎，亦从不追逐。我只等待。” **死亡** 回答，“洪水、索多玛和蛾摩拉——这是 **祂** 的意志，我亦遵 **祂** 的意志而等待。”

克鲁利眼里的金色向四周蔓延，他用蛇信舔过上牙，发出“嘶嘶”的声音，亚茨拉菲尔知道这条蛇被彻底激怒了。可他们面对的是 **死亡** ，那是不可抗、亦不可摧毁或改变的力量。

“ **祂** 正在将世界交到人类手上，天堂和地狱却自认为可以定夺人类生死。”空洞平直的声音继续说道，“你们需要一些教训。”

“ ** _死亡_** 也开始尊重人类的 ** _生命_** 了吗？”克鲁利右手放在桌面上，指尖几乎抠进木材里，指关节因用力而泛白。

亚茨拉菲尔无法忍受这种氛围了。他从椅子上站起来走到克鲁利身边，拽过那条蛇的右手握在自己手心里。他有些生气，相当焦虑，但同时绝望地认识到 **死亡** 并没有说错——上帝的确在慢慢将人间交还到人类手上，退到云幕之后的全能之主不再给出任何引导或指示，像放任年轻人独自远行的长辈。

 **祂** 将目光从人间收回，天堂和地狱却仍紧盯着人类生活的地方。

而更让人绝望的事情是，你没法向 **死亡** 道歉。

 **死亡** 不接受任何歉意，正如他不接受任何感谢， **生命** 是 **死亡** 接受的唯一一件东西。

“你从来没认真考虑过到底什么是 **生命** 。” **死亡** 说。

“我在人间生活五千多年了。”克鲁利的声音现在有点让人难以辨认了，听上去根本不像人声，更像是一条被诅咒的蛇在嘶吼，那确实是从地狱里传出来的声音。

“克鲁利。”亚茨拉菲尔捏了捏克鲁利的手，发现那只手像尸体一样冷。他感到有什么东西即将发生，手里冰冷僵硬的触感似乎是一个信号，某种不详诅咒的征兆。不管接下来会发生什么，他都本能地想要阻止，这种“本能”筑起挡在洪水面前的一只小竹筏、一挺独木舟。

“我见证过生和死，也经历过城邦和国家的兴衰——”那条蛇继续说。他向 **死亡** 靠近，颈侧浮现出黑色的鳞片，

这些词语全都变成浪头，奔涌喧嚣，天使听到洪水正发出轰鸣，这震耳欲聋的咆哮说它即将席卷平原和丘陵，冲毁山峰、城市和每一栋房屋。独木舟和小竹筏什么用都没有，它们无法帮你从这样的洪水中逃离。

亚茨拉菲尔迫切希望克鲁利能闭嘴。

“我比 **死亡** 更清楚什么是 **生命** ”。

——可那条蛇还是说了这样一句话。

 **死亡** 没有说话，也没有任何动作。时间依旧被拉得很慢、很长，小酒馆里光线昏暗，食客交谈的声音粘得像浆糊一样。没有任何人觉察到任何不对劲的地方，没有任何人向这张小桌看过来。

一场无人察觉的洪水正将生命吞噬，它发生在亚茨拉菲尔和克鲁利灵魂深处。

“的确，” **死亡** 抬起放在桌上的手，手指细长枯瘦，指向克鲁利的方向，“你会清楚的。”

洪水吞没独木舟和小竹筏。

然后 **死亡** 消失了。

一切恢复正常。

太阳还没完全落下去，暖融融的金色阳光依旧残留在小酒馆里。天气闷热，食客三五成群聊着天，有醉酒的男人在大声吵闹，穿花裙的漂亮女人在和情人调笑。亚茨拉菲尔甚至发现他仍坐在椅子上，坐在克鲁利对面，而不是站在那条蛇身边握着他尸体一样僵硬冰冷的手。

呼吸凝固在他鼻腔里。

克鲁利吞咽了一下。他垂下眼睛，目光在嫩牛肩和葡萄酒上停留了一会儿，然后举起杯子喝了一大口。

“什么都没发生。”恶魔耸耸肩，眉毛挑得很高。

亚茨拉菲尔把凝固的空气呼出去，感觉胸口里还有更多让人不舒服的块状物体。他跟着重复了一遍：“什么都没发生。”

克鲁利又喝了一口葡萄酒。他右手食指在桌上打拍子，烦躁不安，左脚前脚掌用另一种节奏在地板上打拍子。亚茨拉菲尔突然失去了所有食欲。他把餐盘推开，看向在椅子上不断换姿势的蛇，眼里漫开不安的雾：“我们回去吧？”

恶魔仰头把杯子里的葡萄酒喝光。然后他点点头说“好”，却依旧坐在椅子上，像只疑神疑鬼的啮齿类动物一样不断转眼睛。

亚茨拉菲尔站了起来：“亲爱的？”

“嗯？”克鲁利回答，目光游移不定。

“我们回家吧。”

“啊——”那条蛇像被椅子烫到一样弹起来，然后朝不知道什么方向胡乱点头，“好，当然，我们回家。没问题。”

他希望自己表现得一切正常，想努力看起来酷一点，肢体动作和神态因而呈现一种极不自然的做作感，好比舞台上的演员。亚次拉菲尔知道有什么东西不太对劲儿，可他不确定那具体是什么。有许多正在酝酿中的悲剧和灾祸一开始并不易被人察觉，他们最擅长的就是躲进夜色中或者缝隙里，不声不响偷偷摸摸，在最幽静最无人注意的角落慢慢发酵，直到变成一头凶兽。

克鲁利冲亚茨拉菲尔做了个“请”的姿势。天使出门时太阳刚好完全沉下去，最后一缕金黄色的暖光从地平线上溜走，将城市拱手让给夜色。

天使朝光消失的地方伸出手，什么都没抓到。这让他想起自己想要越过桌面去碰触克鲁利，而那条蛇却把身体向后仰，他们之间的距离被这个动作拉大。当他终于将那只碰不到的手握进手心里时——太阳已经落下去了。

克鲁利走在他左侧，头发披散着，夜色开始落在他肩头和颧骨上。亚茨拉菲尔突然很想把克鲁利藏起来，藏到一个夜色、阴影或者死亡都无法找到也无法碰触的地方。

那个地方会开满他喜欢的花，会永远有阳光，阴影和夜色无法接近，死亡也追不上他。

“天使，你怎么了？”

亚茨拉菲尔没有说话。天越来越暗，他眼睁睁看着暮色遮住克鲁利的鼻子、下巴和眼睛，一种飘忽不定的焦虑和绝望渗入呼吸。它是半透明的。

那天晚上亚茨拉菲尔特别主动。他抱住克鲁利倒入床铺里，甚至等不到第一个吻结束就摸索着脱去衣服。房间里有很多玫瑰，夜晚是温柔而缓慢的，空气中尽是些迷人的味道。

夜间依旧有些闷热，汗珠从他们皮肤表面渗出来，爱抚和喘息因此而更加湿润，也更旖旎。

“我还是条蛇的时候并不知道什么是汗水，”克鲁利说，“蛇不会流汗。”

他格外乖顺地躺在亚茨拉菲尔身下，是野兽也是祭坛上的羔羊。

亚茨拉菲尔双手扶住对方的腰：“我们还有好多要去学的… …人类和人间的迷人之处。”

他把爱人拉向自己，让欲望填充欲望。

“知道人间最迷人的地方在哪吗？”克鲁利问。他扭着腰将亚茨拉菲尔吞得很深，从小腹到胸腔的线条优美流畅，和窗外溜进来的风一样。

亚茨拉菲尔陷在一片温热而湿润的梦境里。他不敢有太大动作，怕冲碎梦境。深蓝色的梦境，孕育在夜色中，在玫瑰的注视下诞生，这梦本身也充盈玫瑰那种馥郁饱满的味道。

“不知道，亲爱的。”天使弯下腰，在爱人脖颈和锁骨上留下吻痕，“你总喜欢用问题捉弄我，这一定是个恶作剧。”

克鲁利笑起来：“最迷人的地方在于，这里有你。”

那天晚上的性爱缓慢而绵长，呻吟和汗珠一起从皮肤上滚落。

亚茨拉菲尔入睡时精疲力竭，餍足和疲惫感从每一个毛孔里渗出来，四肢和大脑都有些沉。他想大概是玫瑰太香了，卧室里不适合放这么多玫瑰。

克鲁利的额头贴在他胸口上。那条蛇熟睡时看起来格外安静乖巧，不会张牙舞爪，没有夸张滑稽的戏剧性腔调，也不会突然来两句调侃嘲笑。亚茨拉菲尔感到巨大的安然和满足。

他在爱人头顶留下一个吻，然后放任自己沉入睡梦中。

亚茨拉菲尔在那天凌晨时惊醒。他好像听到有句呼唤从耳边传来，很轻、很快的一声呼唤，像白昼来临前的最后一丝夜色，或者清醒前残留在意识中的最后一片梦。

他因这声呼唤而醒来，窗外是雾一般氤氲的蓝紫色。

克鲁利不在。身边的床铺是冷的，那条蛇不知道去了哪，床铺上没留下一星半点属于他的气息。

亚茨拉菲尔掀开被子坐起来，发现房间里的玫瑰凋谢了。几个小时之前它们还是深红色，饱满艳丽，和爱与情欲一起开得张扬。天使从床铺上走下来，赤脚踩在地面上。凋零的玫瑰花瓣散落在脚边，红褐色，萎缩成皱巴巴的一团，像是三五天之前就已经凋谢了。

他披一条毯子从卧室穿过前厅，然后又去花园里找了一圈。没有克鲁利，哪儿都没有这条蛇的影子。亚茨拉菲尔感觉自己像是在梦游。他在蓝紫色的晨雾里穿梭，头发上沾了露水，脚趾凉飕飕湿漉漉的。

天使最后来到花店里。

他没在这找到克鲁利，只找到许多、许多枯萎的花——红色、黄色、白色和紫色的花瓣落了一地，不再饱满鲜活，植物尸体散发出腐臭味。

克鲁利消失了，他的花店变成了一座坟墓。

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

“菲尔，你有喜欢的人吗？”

亚茨拉菲尔不知道要如何回答这个问题。

这许多个世纪以来他最爱的、唯一爱过的造物斜挎着单肩包，穿牛仔裤和帆布鞋，站在伦敦熙熙攘攘的道路上，风和阳光一起在男孩锈红色的头发里穿梭。

可男孩完全不记得那些事情——不记得他们在伊甸园东侧高墙上的初识、地球上最初的日子以及那之后几千年里发生的所有事情，不会记得自己曾经和亚茨拉菲尔在罗马的浴场里亲吻彼此。

他们之间的所有亲吻和爱抚，他都不记得。

男孩站在阳光下，一脸聪明相，年轻且漂亮。他和克鲁利一模一样，他和克鲁利安全不一样。

“你有喜欢的人吗… …”安东尼又问了一遍。他侧着头，这回语气听上去有点不太确定了。

年轻人对待感情总是这样。

他们热情得让人惊叹。在生活里遇见一个喜欢的人，于是头脑和血液里立刻就充满躁动不安的小气泡，立刻就要把全部的热爱都投入到这个人身上去，想给他最好的，想永远和他在一起。可他们同时又那么小心翼翼——怕做错事情、问错问题，怕节奏太快或者太慢，怕今天自己看起来不够吸引人，怕时机不恰当，怕见面时领口上有污渍、牵手时手心里有汗、接吻时嘴巴里的味道不够甜美，怕自己迟钝也怕自作多情。

其实他根本没必要害怕这些东西。亚茨拉菲尔想说，我爱你，这六千年里你是我唯一爱过的人了。

可他不能。在过去的两百多年里他的爱变作枝头娇嫩无比的花蕾、阳光下透明易碎的气泡。远远看着的时候只觉得美丽，可只要轻轻一碰，这花和气泡就会凋零破裂了。他不能碰触，不能亲吻，也不能靠得太近… …

亚茨拉菲尔感觉拿在手里的巧克力变得很沉。

“我有——”他回答，“我有喜欢的人。”

安东尼眼睛里有一盏灯，亚茨拉菲尔看着那盏灯熄灭。

男孩低头抽了抽鼻子。

“… …是什么样的人呀。”

一时间街道上变得很安静。有风，有阳光，有街边烘焙屋里传来的甜美气息，唯独没有声音。

我喜欢的是什么样的人呢。亚茨拉菲尔看着安东尼。我的爱人长得和你一模一样，有红头发和漂亮的颧骨，一样聪明，一样对世界充满好奇心，偶尔还喜欢恶作剧，会发出各种各样莫名其妙的鼻音。我的爱人就在我面前，我却好像根本看不到他。我的爱人离我太近了，也太远了。我一伸手就能碰到我的爱人，却也可能永远碰不到他了。

他努力冲安东尼笑，笑容像是用纸糊起来的，苍白且脆弱，还有些像是在哭。

气氛有些奇怪。行人朝他们投来目光，认为是不懂事的年轻人在和长辈闹别扭。一名黑头发姑娘从安东尼身边走过时拍了拍男孩的肩，投来一个意味深长的眼神：“向他道歉，甜心，不然你会后悔的。我也经历过这种事情。”

亚茨拉菲尔试图说点什么，但他最后什么都没说出来。

黑头发姑娘走了，走得很快，匆匆忙忙。安东尼眨眨眼，看起来忧伤且迷茫，更多是委屈：“我该跟你道歉吗？”

珍本书商摇头。他不该道歉，该道歉的从来都不是他。

可男孩还是说：“对不起。我不该问，我这么做不太——”

“不，”亚茨拉菲尔打断他，嗓子干涩嘶哑，“不是你的错。你不该道歉。”

安东尼小心翼翼地看着亚茨拉菲尔。他在期待回应，心想也许自己做得还不算太糟，还有机会。

亚茨拉菲尔快速眨了两下眼睛，将目光投向街道对面，不去看那张和克鲁利一模一样的脸。他又重复了一遍：“不是你的错。”

男孩发现他眼睛有些潮湿。

然后珍本书商吸了吸鼻子，声音里有一种几近崩溃的故作镇定，语速很快：“就这样吧，安东尼先生。我要回去了。如果没什么事，我希望能一个人静一段时间，你不要再——”

他有点说不下去了。

安东尼点点头，显得懂事且乖巧。

“再见。”亚茨拉菲尔说。他转身离开，走了几步之后又停下来，侧过头说：“对不起。”

珍本书商带着巧克力走远了。

安东尼突然感觉特别孤单。

亚茨拉菲尔回到书店，挂上打烊的牌子。他把买来的纸笔放下，然后靠着墙壁，一点点蹲坐在地上。

天气很好，阳光从窗外透进来，能照见空气中的细小尘埃。有人在欢笑，有人在追逐打闹，这是一个非常、非常美好的下午，美好得好像能稀释哭泣和悲伤。可他只感到绝望。巧克力依旧被亚茨拉菲尔拿在手中，沉得出奇，甚至坠得他手腕酸痛。

亚茨拉菲尔在几次深呼吸后站起来，然后拿着那盒巧克力走向储藏室。

他储藏室里有昏暗的灯光，很适合两位老朋友闲聊；有两张老旧但舒适的沙发，他曾和克鲁利面对面坐在那；有一张小茶几，刚好放得下两个酒杯、四五个酒瓶和一盘小饼干；还有很多置物架——曾经上面摆满让克鲁利觉得毫无品味可言的东西，现在它用来摆放每一个“安东尼”送给他的礼物。

礼物沉睡在置物架上，没有变得陈旧，甚至没有落灰，像是刚从商铺里买来的，好像他们刚刚被主人放到这间安静昏暗的小屋子里。亚茨拉菲尔把巧克力放在第二层的架子上，尽量不去看其他东西，不让目光在那上面停留太久。

有人认为记忆是一个人活着的证明，若记忆还在，那么纵使肉身腐朽了，灵魂也可以存在于亲朋或爱人的记忆里。如果有一天关于一个人的所有记忆都消失了，没有人再记得他、在意他，那么这个人便才是真真正正地死掉了。

亚茨拉菲尔曾经认为这说得有道理，克鲁利当时也挺认可这一套理论。他们是天使和恶魔，不死不灭，站在地平线之外看着人间，既非俯视亦非仰视。他们看着人世间各种祭奠和追思死者的仪式，认为这浪漫且耐人寻味，往生者终归可以给活着的人留下一些念想，他们自己的生命也因这念想而得以被延长。

然而在亲眼目睹了克鲁利的数次死亡之后、站在这昏暗窄小的储藏室里，亚茨拉菲尔只觉得记忆也会变成一种负担。如果他不记得克鲁利，那么一切都会好受很多，他的灵魂也不会再受折磨——然而这是他绝不会允许发生的事情。

记忆可以是坟墓，可以筑成囚笼。

亚茨拉菲尔站在一座墓园中。每一件礼物都是墓碑，它们全都是克鲁利的墓碑。

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

亚茨拉菲尔在法国南部的小城中等了三天。

他觉得自己这种做法很奇怪，就好像你明知阳光和风都是些抓不住的东西，却总忍不住想伸手摸摸他们；明知无论如何白昼和夜晚都会交替而行，却总想让时间停在壮美绚丽的黄昏。他知道克鲁利被 ** _死亡_** 带走了，在这座城里找不到他，却还是抱着本不应存在的希望找遍城中所有地方，问过了所有能问的人——没有人知道红头发的花店老板去了哪。

姑娘们手里绞着丝绸手帕说，真希望他有一天能回来，这城里再没有那么好看的人了。而小酒馆主人一手叉腰，另一只手在桌面上打着拍子，说他会想念花店店主，那儿的花总是特别漂亮又实惠。

然后他们对亚茨拉菲尔说，真抱歉，我知道你们关系很要好。他们目光湿漉漉沉甸甸的，显出一种根本无法伪装的哀痛和惋惜。

于是最后，天使将双手绞在一起，强迫自己嘴角保持上扬的姿态：“我把他弄丢了。可能下次会把我自己的头也一起弄丢吧。”

亚茨拉菲尔清楚，他该离开了。

他离开时用一个奇迹清理了所有花卉的尸体，然后戴上帽子，提起自己的浅棕色手提箱，和来时一样。他慢悠悠地走过他们一起生活过的前厅、花园和小卧室，然后站在花店里，觉得有点迷茫，不太确定自己接下来要到哪去。

出门前他认为自己应该拿件东西作纪念。亚茨拉菲尔以前从来没有这个习惯，他和克鲁利会互相送礼物，但从不曾把什么东西当成“纪念”。只有终将逝去的事物才需要纪念，而超自然生物的情感就和他们的生命一样，本应是不死不灭的。他们总可以穿越半个地球和几个世纪的时光找到彼此，别离只意味着让人更加欣喜的重逢。可这次有什么不一样，亚茨拉菲尔在地板上踱着步子，寻找可以用来当纪念品的东西。他这次有些不知道该去哪里找克鲁利了，也不知道穿越半个地球和几个世纪之后那条蛇还会不会再出现。

就像日落时的阳光，你没法抓住阳光，留也留不住。

他最后从抽屉里取出一朵小小的、用细铜丝编织的玫瑰，这是克鲁利随手编着玩的小东西。亚茨拉菲尔把它放在唇边吻了一下，然后收进口袋里。

天使最终离开了法国南部的小城，离开克鲁利变作坟墓的花店。

天堂没有新的指示，加百列也没再送来印了深紫色六翼天使火漆印章的信封。亚茨拉菲尔提着箱子给自己叫了辆马车，却完全不知道要去哪。

车夫是位好脾气的小个子男人，眉毛浓黑，有相当滑稽的胡子。他问亚茨拉菲尔，先生，您是在旅行吗。亚茨拉菲尔想了想，回答说，我大概在找什么人吧。

他要找被“死亡”带走的爱人，他该去哪找呢。

亚茨拉菲尔花了二十多年的时间在世界各地走来走去，他之前从未体验过这种生活。

伊甸园东门的守护天使更偏好安稳舒适的生活方式，他喜欢挑一座自己喜欢的城市安顿下来，除非住得厌倦了，否则绝不会考虑搬家。他不喜欢改变，也不喜欢动荡不安，那是克鲁利喜欢的东西。

而当克鲁利从这个世界上消失的时候，亚茨拉菲尔突然发现，所有城市都失去了那种可爱的、让人安心的吸引力，他只能在城与城之间漂泊。

他在尼斯住过一段时间。晒太阳，沿着海岸线散步，然后去看大片大片的薰衣草花田，这些事情并没有多让人开心。两个月后他提着箱子动身去马赛，在贾尔德圣母院行过几个神迹做了几次祷告，花三天时间给加百列写报告送回天堂，然后又去斯特拉斯堡和蒙彼利埃。

一段时间后他从蒙彼利埃前往拉巴特，这里的人们并非全然信仰上帝，他们有自创的神灵与神话，传说和英雄史诗同城中的废墟一样古老。亚茨拉菲尔尝试什么都不去想，让自己回到一种无所事事悠然自得的状态，却发现他总是会想到克鲁利，而安宁成了奢求。

他总会想，或许我会在下一座城遇到那条老蛇，当我在海边晒太阳或者在一条可爱迷人的巷子里散步的时候，他会突然走过来，走得一步三晃，阳光跳跃在他锈红色的头发上。

这种想象总让他想笑，一种甜滋滋的美妙感觉会在心里膨胀。它在膨胀到一定程度后“嘭”地一声裂开，甜美会在这一瞬间变成苦涩。

他不知道要去哪里寻找被死亡带走的爱人，或者自己究竟能不能找到被死亡带走的爱人。

亚茨拉菲尔去过丹吉尔和卡萨布兰卡，在马拉喀什繁华的集市上看人类玩杂耍，然后去慕尼黑感受当地黑啤酒和小香肠，又因为工作需要前往科隆，为世人带来祝福和神迹。

二十多年后一个黄昏，他来到佛罗伦萨。这是座非常浪漫的城市，永远有人在兜售鲜花，长廊下永远有说不完的情话。城里少女的面颊也是玫瑰一样的粉色，当月亮接替太阳的时候，会有年轻人悄悄攀上小阳台，低声说一些不好在白天诉说的事情。

空气是香甜的，梦也是旖旎的，这些都是亚茨拉菲尔感觉不到的东西。

他麻木又宁静地来到这座城市，心里没有任何欢乐的念头，也不报任何期望，像一尊灰色石膏像。

亚茨拉菲尔在镇上随便租了间小房子，在靠近圣母百花大教堂的位置，站在门前能看到领主宫，远处的乔托钟楼从房顶上露出一截古老而优美的尖顶。他站在黄昏里，把手提箱放在门前，掏出钥匙。

有一个男人的声音从身后传来——

“马上就好，夫人！最多三天… …诶，五天，呃——啊，最多不过七天！能为您画肖像真是我的荣幸，再见！”

这声音听起来和克鲁利一模一样。

“安东尼！”那位夫人从窗口探出头来朝他喊，“七天之前你也是这么说的！”

亚茨拉菲尔感觉自己浑身上下的血液都因这个声音而向胸腔涌去，心脏和肺部受到过于强烈的压力，几近窒息。他在那一瞬间发自本能地感到喜悦。这种喜悦是有形状的，它很尖锐，有棱角，在胸腔里跳动翻滚时会把人刺伤，因此而引发的疼痛有点像是“悲伤”和“绝望”，让人想要欢呼，也想跪下来哭泣。

他握着钥匙看向声音传来的方向，像溺水之人试图抓住洪流中的圆木和浮板——克鲁利正向他走来，只有几步远。

真的是克鲁利。

亚茨拉菲尔根本没注意到自己忘记了呼吸。

克鲁利看起来比平常要年轻一些，亚茨拉菲尔不知道这是光线和服饰造成的错觉，还是那条蛇换了副皮囊。他穿一身黑色，非常时髦，头发长过肩膀。他胳膊底下夹着一幅画，步子轻快，走得扭来扭去摇摇晃晃，似乎心情非常好。

于是石膏像在黄昏里坍塌了。他苍白僵硬的躯壳碎裂、脱落，露出一个缺口，佛罗伦萨所有的欢乐和愉悦就从那个缺口涌进来，亚茨拉菲尔突然发现城里的空气都是香甜的，充满饱满又不安的“爱”。

他在这个瞬间才意识到自己究竟有多想念克鲁利，想念让他额头发热、喉咙发紧，耳边充斥自己不断放大的心跳声。

“克鲁利。”亚茨拉菲尔向前走了两步，胳膊底下夹着一幅画的红头发男人停了下来。

“您好，”他说，“您知道我的名字？”

——这不是亚茨拉菲尔期待中的回答。

“克鲁利”站在夕阳里冲他笑。那是个非常漂亮的笑容，友善又诙谐，好像他下一秒就会说出些非常俏皮的玩笑话，或者对时下受大家关注的事情发表一两句独到见解。他把身体重心从左脚换到右脚，然后又让重心在前后脚掌之间移动，并随之而摇晃身体。这姿态有点滑稽，却丝毫不显得失态或做作，你只会觉得他处于全然放松的状态，在肆无忌惮地散发魅力。

这都是让亚茨拉菲尔熟悉的东西。

而让他陌生的是——“克鲁利”没有戴墨镜，他有一双人类的眼睛，鬓角的蛇形纹身也不见了。

“我当然知道啊，”天使将双手绞在一起，舔了舔嘴唇，目光根本无法从对方脸上挪开，“我们认识很久了，我这段时间一直在找你… …”

他听到自己呆板、木讷的声音，像梦游，像无理取闹强词夺理，让人感到莫名其妙。

“克鲁利”咬着下唇笑出来，好像被刚刚这段话取悦了。然后他冲亚茨拉菲尔挑起眉毛，露出一个挺滑稽的表情：“我不觉得我们认识，先生——”

黄昏要结束了，光要溜走了，黑暗和夜色马上就会接管城市。亚茨拉菲尔有些着急。他讨厌这样的感觉，非常讨厌这样的感觉。二十多年之前在法国南部那座小城，也是这样的黄昏，他看着光从那条蛇的头发和颧骨上溜走，黑暗把他的脸笼罩起来，像死亡笼罩生命。

他不喜欢那个下午发生的一切，尤其不喜欢眼睁睁看克鲁利陷入黑暗，最不喜欢的是——克鲁利那座变成坟墓的花店。

现在亚茨拉菲尔站在佛罗伦萨的黄昏里，面对这个长得和克鲁利一模一样、在胳膊下夹着一张画的人，感觉自己是个自欺欺人的傻瓜。

“你一定认错人了。”对方是这么说的。

亚茨拉菲尔吞咽了一下，滞涩且艰难。

然后“克鲁利”继续说道：“您这么招人喜欢，如果我们以前认识，我一定不会忘。”

亚茨拉菲尔感觉自己似乎是笑了，但他并不确定那是否真是一个“笑”，作为一个“笑”来说这表情大概有些过于苍白且死板。他突然发现自己很久没笑过了，这个表情现在相当陌生，他的面部神经和肌肉并不是很清楚要如何实现一个自然、温暖的笑容。

“你可以叫我安东尼。”男人继续往下说，“安东尼·J·克鲁利，佛罗伦萨的画家，很高兴认识你。”

“亚茨拉菲尔。”天使条件反射一样报上自己的名字，突然变得有些急切，“我刚搬到佛罗伦萨来，就住在这，打算待很长一段时间，你如果想——”

“当然。”画家安东尼完全能猜到他接下来要说什么，“我会经常来‘骚扰’你的，先生。”

“这不算骚扰，事实上我非常高兴你能来，我实在是太想——想认识一位像你这样的画家。”亚茨拉菲尔努力找回自己的节奏，“随时欢迎。真的，随时。特别欢迎。”

然后他深呼吸，一边点头一边又露出一个笑容。这次要自然得多。

安东尼挑起一边的眉毛看着亚茨拉菲尔，那双年轻的眼睛在黄昏里亮闪闪的。然后他弯下腰行了个礼——非常浮夸，极其迷人——并在亚茨拉菲尔手背上吻了一下。

对于“初次见面”来说，这行为显得有点危险、轻佻且过分亲昵，可这非常符合克鲁利的做派。他的唇比云还要柔软、比黄昏的夕阳还烫，几乎将亚茨拉菲尔烫伤。

安东尼离开时，夜晚正在佛罗伦萨上空晕开一层半透明的蓝紫色，年轻人的小阳台上开始飘出断断续续的歌声。画家走出一段距离后扭头冲亚茨拉菲尔挥手，他的姿态和眼神让亚茨拉菲尔知道，他们一定会再见面的，他一定会时不时来“骚扰”自己。

天使在小屋门前站了很久。

他被 **死亡** 带走的爱人变成了凡人。这让亚茨拉菲尔感到绝望。

可他又找到他了，他叫安东尼，是佛罗伦萨的画家，他并没有彻底失去他。这让亚茨拉菲尔欣喜若狂。

月亮晃悠悠地升起来，亚茨拉菲尔推开门、走进自己的小屋里。

漂泊已久的天使打算留在佛罗伦萨。

这次他不会再让 **死亡** 将他的爱人带走了。

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

亚茨拉菲尔那天晚上没有休息。如果克鲁利——虽然他现在叫“安东尼”，可这没有什么本质上的区别，他能根据灵魂辨别出自己被死亡带走的爱人——真的来做客，亚茨拉菲尔希望自己的小屋能让对方喜欢，所以他必须立刻开始布置房屋。

他的行李不多，只有一个小皮箱，里面装了些日常用品。包括两套换洗衣服、一个备用鼻烟壶、一瓶墨水两只羽毛笔，以及三条几乎一模一样的格子纹领结。他把小皮箱放在靠墙的位置，然后挽起袖子，开始巡视这间租来的小屋。

这间屋子包含客厅、卧室、小厨房和一间工作间。工作间通向屋后的露天小花园，花园里长满杂草，发霉的旧家具堆在花园角落里。它算不上大，但规划得非常合理，恰好是亚茨拉菲尔喜欢的那种小房子。他用第一个奇迹清理灰尘，然后用第二个奇迹给屋子铺上新的木地板，又用第三个奇迹把所有旧家具都挪到随便什么空旷的地方——也许两小时后会有几名流浪汉在荒野里发现衣橱、床铺和旧沙发，这对他们来说算是一笔不小的财富。

天使站在空无一物一尘不染的客厅中央，相当满意地舔了舔上唇。现在他真正感觉自己正活过来，有很多小气泡正顺着血管涌向心脏，咕嘟咕嘟直响，每一个小气泡里都装着能让人高兴起来的情绪。血液涌入心脏，小气泡“啵”一声裂开，快乐和兴奋感就在这时候溜进他心里。

亚茨拉菲尔发现自己在笑，但他不知道这个笑容具体是什么时候出现的。

他用奇迹让一盏精致考究的吊灯悬挂在客厅天花板上，米黄色墙纸和同色系的绒布窗帘垂下来、非常自觉地顺着墙壁贴好挂好。靠墙的位置多了两个置物架，旁边摆着柔软舒适的布艺沙发，两张羊绒毯服服帖帖地铺在上面。然后他又弄来一张小圆桌摆在沙发之间，刚好够两位老朋友在上面摆四五瓶红酒、两个酒杯和一碟小饼干。

天使在做这些事时想着安东尼——他在二十多年之前被死亡带走的爱人——他想说不定哪天安东尼会带两瓶红酒来到这里，像往常那样。然后他们就会围着小圆桌坐在沙发上喝酒聊天，谈一些轻松愉快的话题，讲几个足够幽默的笑话。如果安东尼愿意，他们也可以聊聊莎士比亚和薄伽丘，米开朗琪罗和达·芬奇。

那会是非常让人高兴的事情。

各种精致考究的小摆设被放在置物架上，一张厚实舒适的地毯自动出现在沙发下面，酒柜里排满上好的红酒和香槟。

亚茨拉菲尔在这时听到了佛罗伦萨的梦中呓语。

城市徘徊在梦与现实之间，她的梦是半透明的，呈现旖旎而浪漫的蓝紫色。在半透明的蓝紫色梦境里，有很多情话伴着心跳声从小阳台上飘出来，姑娘和她的情人都知道这是只能在月亮下说的东西。情人间的私语像在弹鲁特琴，于是心跳声就成了鼓点。这支歌绕过大教堂外卡拉拉的白色大理石和普拉托绿色大理石，绕过花窗，水一样从琉璃色穹顶上流过去，又顺着乔托钟楼一路攀升向上。

它飘荡在城市的小巷，也推开窗子溜进亚茨拉菲尔刚刚布置好的小客厅里，绕着沙发和小圆桌盘旋两圈后又溜进工作间里。

这多让人愉快啊。

亚茨拉菲尔将工作间改造成书房，摆好单人小沙发、书写台和整整三面墙的书架，铺上浅咖色墙纸和深棕色地毯。然后他在这支由情话和心跳声组成的曲子中打了个响指——一张新的工作台出现在窗前，大小刚好适合给安东尼画画用。

他感觉自己的脚步也在这支曲子里渐渐轻快起来，好像真能听到歌声一样，那歌声是从自己心里飘出来的。

他知道自己必须接受克鲁利变成了普通人类这个事实，必须接受眼前的安东尼，然后才有可能发现找回“克鲁利”的办法。

那位画家有克鲁利的灵魂，同样有锈红色头发和漂亮的颧骨，和克鲁利一模一样却又完全不同——接受这样的“克鲁利”对亚茨拉菲尔来说很非常残忍，或者对他们双方而言都是残忍的，可他知道再没有其他办法了。

挡在他们面前的是 **死亡** ，在人间，你永远不可能和 **死亡** 谈条件讲道理。亚茨拉菲尔知道自己这时必须乐观，只能在这样残忍的安排中继续向前。如果他放弃了，那么克鲁利大概会永远陷在诅咒中，永远以凡人的姿态经历无穷无尽的出生和死亡。

他需要帮助，这帮助只能来自亚茨拉菲尔。

身为天使，他不可能指望来自地狱的援助，而天堂也不会为了拯救一个恶魔的灵魂而对抗 **死亡** 。

二十多年以前在法国南部那座小城，是他目睹克鲁利和 **死亡** 之间的争执；而他当时没能握住克鲁利的手，也只能眼睁睁看着阳光落下去，对一切都无能为力。那么现在，便也应该由他将那条蛇的灵魂从诅咒中拉出来。

他还不知道该怎样做，也不知道要花多长时间才能找到破解诅咒的办法。但亚茨拉菲尔知道眼下最应该做的事情是——去爱安东尼，把自己所有的爱都交到他手上，和以前一样。

天使总归还是纯粹的“爱”的造物，亚茨拉菲尔的爱不会退缩，也不会惧怕诅咒和 **死亡** 。

虽然，如果要说实话，他是有点害怕的。他将屋子布置妥当时，夜色已经淡了，有光从半开的小窗里透进来，行人在门外走动。可他知道克鲁利从来不会害怕，那条蛇还是个天使的时候就从来不知道什么是害怕。

如果他们的位置对调过来，如果是自己变成了人类，亚茨拉菲尔一点不怀疑克鲁利一定会找到他、爱他、保护他。所以他也要这样做，他不能在这时候逃跑，像个胆小鬼。

亚茨拉菲尔双手背在身后，感觉额头上有薄薄一层汗水。他在这个晚上耗费太多奇迹了，不出意外的话，最多三天之后就会收到加百列印着深紫色六翼天使火漆印章的信封，大天使长会用华丽的花体字斥责他使用了太多不必要的奇迹，最后还要在末尾留下签名，字迹极其花哨浮夸。

但他现在心情很好，关于加百列的联想都让他想笑。

忙了一整晚的权天使站在小客厅中央拍拍手，对自己这一晚的成果感到相当自豪。现在就只剩下屋子后面的小花园了。他喜欢花园，但对植物没什么研究，不懂园艺美学也不太明白要如何照顾植物，甚至不是很清楚它们到底都叫什么。

克鲁利曾嘲笑亚茨拉菲尔在这方面就像法国人，偏要对着鸢尾叫百合。

他咬着下唇皱起眉头，心想可以先来几丛草，然后来几朵红色的花和几朵粉色的花，再加点黄色的花做点缀，还可以考虑种一棵树，会开花的树… …他实在不确定自己能不能造出一座让人喜欢的小花园来。

敲门声就是在这个时候传来的。

天使思考着关于园艺、会开花的树以及关于黄色红色紫色粉色的花的问题，一边梳理脑子里缠在一起的麻绳一边赶去开门。时间还很早，这个时候不可能有客人来访，大概是邮差、报童或者送牛奶的小孩，总不会是——

——佛罗伦萨的年轻画家安东尼·J·克鲁利站在门外。

“嗨。”画家双腿并拢、站得笔直，露出一个相当尴尬又尽可能迷人的笑容。

亚茨拉菲尔愣住了。

太阳才刚刚升起来，晨雾甚至还没完全散开，佛罗伦萨清晨的空气里飘着很多小水珠，里边装着昨夜的残梦和尚未说完的情话。小商贩正三三两两从家里走出来，挎着小花篮的卖花姑娘还在打哈欠，不知道谁家窗户里传来女主人的抱怨和孩子清脆的笑声。

这是多么美好的一个早上啊。而他——伊甸园东门的权天使亚茨拉菲尔——忙活了一整夜，用了太多奇迹，疲倦又狼狈，袖子卷到胳膊肘，额头上有一层汗珠，衬衫下摆也算不上平整。

最糟的是，他甚至没系温莎结。这和光着身子没什么本质上的区别。

“你好！”安东尼冲他打招呼，然后装模作样地抬头看了看一点都不刺眼的太阳，“现在时间可能有点太早了，但是… …你看起来像是喜欢早起的人。”

这听上去是典型的强词夺理。

说着他就冲亚茨拉菲尔挤了挤眼睛，还挺得意：“我果然没猜错，你这么早就起来了，而且——穿戴整齐。”

感觉自己穿戴一点都不整齐的亚茨拉菲尔一时间不是很知道该说什么。

“呃，”他把双手交叠握在一起，搓了两下，然后左右挤右手、右手挤左手，眼神四处乱飘，“嗨——嗨，安东尼，早上好？”

“早上好！”对方是用意大利语回应的，神采和语调都很飞扬，“你说随时欢迎我来作客，于是我就——你看，昨天见到你后我就觉得你特别招人喜欢，恨不得能立刻来拜访你，于是今天一大早就来了。希望我没有打扰到你。”

“打扰？”亚茨拉菲尔吸了吸鼻子，“不会，没有，完全没有。”

然后他从门边让开，动作有点笨拙：“请进，快请进，我特别欢迎你。”

亚茨拉菲尔发现画家挂着厚厚的黑眼圈。

“昨晚没休息好吗？”

“嗯，”画家吸了吸鼻子，像被人揭了短处的小孩一样扭过头，“脑子里总在想事情… …”

事实上，安东尼昨晚主要是在想“天啊，那位新搬来的住客真是太可爱了，我真想立刻就去找他”以及“我是不是有点太主动了，他大概会烦我”。他抱着这两个念头在床上翻来覆去，眼看着天空从深蓝色变成蓝紫色，然后稀薄的阳光从夜幕后一点点透过来。

他在那个时候就一轱辘爬了起来，眼眶青黑，心情有点忐忑，但感觉特别棒。

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

卖花姑娘终于从瞌睡里打起精神时，亚茨拉菲尔正和安东尼坐在小圆桌边，分享面包、煎蛋、熏肉和从一个壶里倒出来的热咖啡。

这些食物味道相当不错，圈都是亚茨拉菲尔用奇迹弄来的。

大概半小时之前，画家走进这间在昨晚连夜布置好的小屋子。他在客厅里走了两圈，称赞亚茨拉菲尔相当懂得如何生活，品味也不错——天使从来没想过能从克鲁利那得到“品味不错”这样的评价——然后就像去别人家作客的普通小男孩一样，乖乖巧巧地站在客厅中央等待主人发话。

亚茨拉菲尔站在不远处，同样乖巧且安静。他完全没意识到自己需要引客人入座，因为那是克鲁利，克鲁利从来不需要他说“请坐”，除非他们之间在玩一些装模作样装腔作势的幼稚游戏。

“你不打算请我坐下喝杯咖啡吗？”没等到主人发话的年轻画家问。他冲亚茨拉菲尔挑起一边眉毛，看起来揶揄又挑剔，眼睛里却只有亮晶晶的善意。

亚茨拉菲尔发出非常短促的一声“噢”，然后竖起一根手指挥了挥：“瞧我把基本礼节都忘了… …请坐。”

这是一种相当新奇的体验。他有些难过，同时很庆幸自己还有机会邀请克鲁利坐下来喝咖啡。

于是他们隔着小圆桌坐在沙发上，而亚茨拉菲尔这时才想起他家里没有茶、没有咖啡或者咖啡壶，也没有任何食物。天使有点尴尬。他抿着唇角想了想有关奇迹额度和加百列的问题，认为大天使长应该可以理解，然后起身说他要去弄点吃的。

安东尼坐在沙发上点头，眼睛里充满期待。

亚茨拉菲尔来到小厨房里，掏出怀表装模作样地等了十分钟——安东尼在第三分钟时问“需要我帮忙吗”，并且真的差点走到厨房里来——然后打了个响指。面包、熏肉、煎得恰到好处的鸡蛋和刚煮好的咖啡一字排开，看上去非常美味。

他心想这只是个开始，他以后可以买来食材，在小厨房里和安东尼一起亲自动手做晚餐，和他们之前一样。

亚茨拉菲尔把食物端到客厅里时，画家正在翻阅从书架上取下来的书，是本园艺指南。天气非常好，阳光透过小窗，斜斜勾勒出安东尼的侧影。他看得挺投入，眉头完全舒展开，目光垂落在书页上，显出一种安然宁静的感觉来。对天使来说这景象就和安东尼本人带给他的感觉一样——甜滋滋的，但同时非常苦涩，让人欣慰也让人绝望。

他端着餐盘多看了一会儿，然后走过去，用尽可能轻松的语气邀请画家共进早餐，而安东尼对他的厨艺给出了相当高的评价。

“你喜欢花吗？”亚茨拉菲尔指了指那本园艺指南，“你在看这本书… …”

画家喝了口咖啡：“是，我非常喜欢植物，我的画也基本都和植物有关。它们特别迷人。”

“它们特别迷人。”天使重复了一遍。他小口小口吃面包和熏肉，一时间两个人都没有说话，几分钟后亚茨拉菲尔才发现自己没准备牛奶和糖，咖啡太苦了。

“对不起，我没有牛奶和糖了。”他说。

安东尼摇着头笑：“我不喜欢加了奶和糖的咖啡，这样就很好。”

“是嘛。”亚茨拉菲尔干巴巴地回答。然后他们又安静下来。

他想找些轻松愉快的话题，却发现这有点困难。如果对面坐着的是个普通人类，那么亚茨拉菲尔完全可以问他您家中情况怎样，父母是做什么的，可有兄弟姐妹——但这些问题放在克鲁利身上实在太奇怪了，即使那条蛇的灵魂现在确实在一名人类的身体里，即使他知道安东尼一定有家庭、一个和普通人类一样的普通家庭。

他又咽下一口熏肉，感觉像在咀嚼湿漉漉的信纸，根本尝不出什么味道。

可他总要找些话题来聊的，总要迈出这一步。亚茨拉菲尔在自己脑子里搜刮了好几圈，最后问：

“你有没有兴趣——”

“你能——”

——他们同时开口了。

两人在这一瞬间抬起头来，在一个极轻而快的对视后又迅速低下头，同时说：“抱歉。”

亚茨拉菲尔听到自己在叹气，而安东尼鼻腔里则传来一声闷呼呼的鼻音。他有点想笑。这情景很熟悉。在最初那些日子里他和克鲁利也曾这样相处过，那时夏娃和亚当刚被逐出伊甸园不久，花园墙上的洞还没修好，伊甸东门的守护天使和一条蛇一同生活在花园里。蛇从树上爬下来，吐着信子问“你是怎么一拳把那面墙打出洞来的”，然后又迅速缩回到繁茂枝叶中去，只露出一双黄澄澄的大眼睛。

当时他也叹了口气，对蛇说你不用藏起来，我不会揍你的。而那条蛇小心翼翼地探出头，发出一个非常可爱的鼻音。

“天啊，我们刚刚太笨拙了，我像个十几岁的小孩子一样。”安东尼快速调整了一下状态，重新抬起头，平静且友好地直视着亚茨拉菲尔，“你刚刚想说什么？”

天使犹豫了一会儿。他把嘴里的面包和熏肉咽下去，又喝了一小口咖啡，然后才开口：“我屋子后面刚好有个小花园。我不懂园艺，不知道该怎么打理，如果你愿意——”

画家挑起一边的眉毛。

“抱歉，无意冒犯，如果你不乐意的话完全可以拒绝。”亚茨拉菲尔越说越快，像只不小心露出大尾巴的花栗鼠一样，臀部在沙发里相当不安地挪来挪去，“我们才刚认识不久，你没义务帮我打理花园，我这么说确实失礼了。如果以后你有兴趣的话随时可以… …”

安东尼笑了，眉毛挑高，稍微带一点点善意的调侃。亚茨拉菲尔没有再继续说下去。这个笑容让他几乎忘记呼吸，也完全忘记了自己刚刚在说什么——他实在非常想念这样的笑容。

“我当然愿意啊。”画家将双手交叉放在膝盖上，装模作样地扬起下巴，“那可是你的花园，我有什么拒绝的理由吗？”

亚茨拉菲尔没有说话。

他想，安东尼是对的，咖啡不一定需要奶和糖，这样就很好。

四月的佛罗伦萨让人喜欢。临街的小商铺推开窗子，叫卖和吆喝声顺着街道传开。永远有人挎着篮子在卖花，树荫下永远有人在交谈，河边有一对年轻爱侣在聊天。女孩说她想去威尼斯，想和心爱的人一起乘贡多拉。

象牙白的乔托钟楼矗立在圣母百花大教堂琉璃色穹顶边，阳光和白鸽一起在天空盘旋，它们的影子投在小花园里，影子从亚茨拉菲尔和安东尼的肩头掠过。

花园中因常年无人打理而长满杂草，角落里堆了很多杂物。他们用一上午的时间来搬杂物。和安东尼一起把双人旧沙发从花园里搬出去时，亚茨拉菲尔觉得这种体验相当新奇，让他心里生出一种陌生的期待感。

在他们当中，原本天使才是更主张“用人类的方式去生活”的那方。他喜欢人类的食物，会去店里定做人类的衣服，会雇理发师，甚至会偶尔自己动手清理住宅，舒舒服服地过着体面绅士的日子。而恶魔对奇迹的依赖程度相当高。他用奇迹给自己做发型，甚至用奇迹凭空变出一套衣服来。

这让以人类身份生活的安东尼在亚茨拉菲尔眼中显得尤其特殊，特殊得很迷人。

“克鲁利”袖子挽到肘部、弯腰把旧沙发搬起来，然后和亚茨拉菲尔一起小心翼翼地向花园出口一栋。他谨慎的神态、皱起来的眉头、因用力而隆起的上臂肌肉和额头上的汗珠，都让亚茨拉菲尔感到新奇。

他看着他，近乎痴迷，又小心翼翼，灼热至极且不留痕迹。

亚次拉菲尔曾经是守卫伊甸园东门的天使，他可以毫不费力地在花园墙上一圈砸个窟窿出来，当然也可以毫不费力地搬走这些沙发、床板、梳妆台和旧桌椅。但他喜欢用人类的方式和安东尼一起搬东西。年轻的画家——他的男孩，他的爱人——兴致勃勃干劲满满，挽起的袖子下面露出一截线条利落漂亮的小臂，在花园里走动时步子轻快且灵活。他把头发在脑后扎起来，短短的一截小辫子随动作在肩头跳动，前额和鬓角的碎发被汗水打湿、贴在皮肤上。

他的爱人像佛罗伦萨的阳光一样，耀眼又明亮，是透明的，还浸了花香。这一切都非常可爱，让他喜欢。

安东尼用手背抹去下巴上的汗珠，插着腰冲亚茨拉菲尔笑。天使放任自己在这个笑容里沉沦了一会让，然后掏出手帕来递过去：“用这个吧。”

“谢谢，”安东尼没用手帕来擦汗，而是把它小心翼翼地放进上衣口袋里，“我该怎么称呼你呢？”

“什么？”

“类似一个，呃——”画家把鼻子揉得泛红，“一个昵称？你的名字很棒，也非常特殊，亚茨拉菲尔，听上去像个天使的名字——”

亚茨拉菲尔低下头，嘴角保持在微笑的位置。

“——但我不想一直称你为亚茨拉菲尔，太生疏了。”安东尼又开始把身体重心在左右脚之间轮换，希望自己看上去游刃有余又有型，耳朵尖却红红的，“如果你不介意，我想更亲昵一点。”

“我不介意。当然不。”亚茨拉菲尔回答得没有一点犹豫。昵称，他是从克鲁利那知道这个说法的，直到5世纪他才意识到“天使”就是个“昵称”。

“菲尔。”安东尼看着他，眼神像某种食草动物，“我可以这么叫你吗？”。

亚茨拉菲尔点了点头。

那天下午他们把花园里的杂草也清理干净，安东尼揉着肩膀抱怨说自己浑身都很痛，但他看起来很开心，扎在脑后的小辫子一个劲儿晃来晃去。

画家歪头打量小花园，对自己一整天的劳动成果非常满意。他提议明天到集市上去，去买些花回来种在这里。

“我们明天去集市上买些花。”亚茨拉菲尔重复。他有点失落，今天似乎必须要和安东尼告别了，他大概不应该邀请对方留下来吃晚餐，没理由霸占这位年轻人整整一天的时间。而好消息是，它们明天可以一起去集市。他向来是喜欢去集市的。

安东尼把袖子一层一层放下来，垂着头，问他有没有特别喜欢的花。

亚茨拉菲尔不知道该怎么回答。他的确是喜欢花的，他喜欢地球上一切让人开心让人快乐的东西，包括青翠的植物和各种颜色的花朵，尤其喜欢克鲁利花店里的那些。可他并不了解植物，甚至不知道自己最喜欢的那些到底叫什么。反正克鲁利记得，克鲁利会一直记得。

那条蛇会背着手走在花园里，随随便便指一朵花他都认得，甚至知道它的花语。克鲁利曾经认为“花语”是天堂发明的东西，用来寄托人类无处安放的情感和念想，后来他们发现这是人类自己发明出来的东西。

花语多数是浪漫的，但同时很悲伤。

他在记忆里搜刮，试图找出一朵稍微特殊点的花。

安东尼因亚茨拉菲尔的沉默而感到尴尬和轻微的自责。他想说想不到就算了，我们明天有好多时间，总能找到让你喜欢的，而亚茨拉菲尔也恰好在这个时候从记忆里捞出了一样东西。

“玫瑰吧，”他说，“香槟玫瑰。”

画家很慢很慢地垂下手，让那双修长漂亮、覆了层薄茧的手垂在身体两侧，无名指和中指的指腹贴在裤子上。

“香槟玫瑰。”他眨着眼睛重复了一遍，表情有点迷茫，然后又渐渐雀跃起来，“香槟玫瑰。”

天使双手放在身前看着他。安东尼似乎对这个选择很满意。

然后他们互相告别。黄昏从头顶降落到肩头时，画家离开亚茨拉菲尔的小屋，并约好第二天一早在门前见面。

安东尼转身走了几步，然后又突然转过身来问：“菲尔，你了解花语吗？”

亚茨拉菲尔没有立刻回答，一种非常审慎且安静的深思挂在他脸上，像即将赴宴的绅士在满满一盒子领带里挑选最合适的那条。他也只有这一次机会，只能挑一条。

最终被选中的那条领带说——“稍微了解一点。”

安东尼笑了。

他像街上热情又青涩的佛罗伦萨大男孩那样，给了亚茨拉菲尔一个飞吻，然后立刻红着耳朵尖离开，脚步雀跃轻快。

黄昏把亚茨拉菲尔的面颊和鼻尖染成橙红色，还有些烫。他在门边站了几分钟才意识到那是自己的温度，是他在脸红。他挑了条稍微有点大胆的领带。

天使笑着摸了摸自己的鼻尖。

香槟玫瑰，我只钟情于你一人。

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我来交待一下故事发生的时间  
> 1、前文提到的“18世纪中期的欧洲并不太平”，指1754年的7年战争，蛇在法国南部的小镇被死亡诅咒就是在这段时间；  
> 2、佛罗伦萨小画家安东尼生活在诅咒发生那个时间点的二十多年之后，也就是大概1780-1790这段时间，至于他当时到底二十几岁凭各位读者各自的喜好吧；  
> 3、现代时间线，即故事开头21岁的小男孩安东尼生活的时间，大概就是“现在”。
> 
> 接下来是BUG！  
> 1、写完才发现香槟玫瑰其实在1982年才被培育出来，时间对不上，可是香槟玫瑰好合适啊！请大家容忍这个BUG，我滑跪。  
> 2、关于香槟玫瑰的花语说法不一，我查到的有“爱上你是我今生最大的幸福”、“想你是我最甜蜜的痛”（啊这甜美的痛苦！）、“没有你的我就像迷失航向的船”以及“我只钟情于你一人”。都挺合适，我选了最后一个，各位读者有喜欢的也可以自行代入。
> 
> 这篇文AO3上更新的时间会早于微博，我基本上是修得差不多了就先放AO3，等攒多了或者有空了再放微博。微博发文真的很烦，所以墙内墙外存在一定时间差，希望各位谅解。  
> 最后，这篇文在微博上收到一条评论说“EMMMM感觉这个情节和【请为我们祈祷吧，伊卡洛斯】好像，是有借鉴吗？”ICARUS是我很喜欢的文，但一方永生一方凡人在GO实在是非常常见的梗。如果是因为这个设定再加上“花店”元素，让各位感觉有icarus既视感，我道歉。但至于整体情节是否有模仿借鉴，希望各位等我写完看完再下评论。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这一章主要是fluff，稍微有一丢丢的angst成分。不知不觉四万字啦。

安东尼第二天一早就来了。

他给亚茨拉菲尔带来一小包茶叶，说这是自己去年旅行时买回来的，味道非常好。天使把茶叶放在自己小柜子上层的置物架上，然后和画家一起去集市上买花。

那天安东穿一件丝绸衬衫，是非常宽松的款式，肩部没有时下流行的花型褶边，只在袖口缀了圈样式简单的蕾丝，用一条酒红色腕带系着。他衬衫外面是一件剪裁得体的马甲，绣了金色花纹，下身穿齐膝马裤和有金属扣的皮靴，用黑色缎带松垮垮地扎了条小辫子。

和其他时髦的体面人比起来，他打扮得相当简洁，没有穿外套没有戴帽子，羊毛袜的款式也很简单。这身抛去诸多繁琐装饰的行头让安东尼行动起来轻巧自如，反而显得非常时髦、潇洒得毫不费力。

亚茨拉菲尔总要忍不住去看他。早上九点钟的阳光亮度刚刚好，暖洋洋的，明亮但不过于炽热，也不会显得刺眼，这样的阳光是最适合安东尼的。他锈红色的头发在阳光下呈现一种微妙的橙红色，颧骨上跳跃着光斑，眼睛看起来几乎是金色。

几乎是金色。

天使吞咽了一下。他把从心里涌上来的苦涩味道咽下去，然后继续转头和安东尼交谈、微笑，好像刚刚什么都没有发生。

年轻画家在集市上穿梭，姿态灵巧得像一条蛇。他们先从一名头发花白的老妇人那买了几株香槟玫瑰，饱满的花冠和花蕾缀在枝叶之间，花瓣娇嫩，呈现淡奶油一样柔和的颜色。安东尼把亚茨拉菲尔宅邸的住址告诉老妇人，让她晚些时候遣人把花送过去，然后用佛罗伦萨男孩特有的热情和浪漫向老妇人告别。

然后他们又陆续买了几株白山茶、薰衣草、橙色郁金香和大朵大朵的淡粉色英国玫瑰，安东尼是这方面的行家，他总能挑出品相最好卖相最佳的花，还很会讲价。亚茨拉菲尔双手规规矩矩地放在身前，一言不发地看男孩和花商讨价还价。他就和那条老蛇一样，机灵聪明、牙尖嘴利，特别擅长用弯弯绕绕的逻辑和各种奇怪问题把人绕晕，到最后他总能获胜。

然后画家又看上了巴西鸢尾和波斯丁香。他歪着脑袋思索了一会儿，觉得这些花搭配在一起会很漂亮，而且反正亚茨拉菲尔的小花园种得下，于是非常爽快地把这些植物都买了下来。他买得很开心，亚茨拉菲尔看得也很开心。花朵的色彩和芬芳染在他面颊上、沾在他跳动的发梢上，鲜活且明亮，让人挪不开眼睛。有好多花商都在注意安东尼——多招人喜欢的年轻人啊，那么漂亮，热情又爽朗，哪怕他什么都不买，来自己铺子上看一看说说话也是好的。

他们从花市离开时画家依旧有点兴奋。他眼睛亮晶晶的，对亚茨拉菲尔说我好像买太多花了，实在抱歉，这比开销并不算小，语气里却并没有多少真心实意的自责。亚茨拉菲尔笑着摇头，告诉安东尼他觉得一点都不多，这样就很好，刚刚好。

然后安东尼扁着嘴说他会把亚茨拉菲尔的小花园当成画布，一张非常珍贵、独一无二的画布，他要在这张画布上画出这辈子最好的杰作来。

“是嘛，”天使双手背在身后，开始想象小花园未来的样子，“真高兴你能这么想。但亲爱的，我并不希望这就是你最好的作品——你最好的作品应该在未来等着你，你还这么年轻。”

然后他才意识到“亲爱的”这个词或许过于亲昵了。亚茨拉菲尔步子顿了一下，快速眨了眨眼睛，感觉舌尖有些烫。他想说抱歉，安东尼却在他开口之前抢着说了下去：

“你说得对，我最好的作品应该永远在未来。但我要为你的花园画好多副画，还有你的小屋，你的小客厅，你的书房… …我要把关于你的一切都画下来。”年轻画家说得很认真，他直视着亚茨拉菲尔的眼睛，“还有你。我要给你画肖像。”

天使发出一声感慨。

“不行吗？”安东尼问。

“我不是这个意思。”

“那就是答应了。”他笑了。

亚茨拉菲尔在自己胸腔里感到某种相当甜蜜的尴尬感：“我从来没给别人当过模特，我长得——不是当模特的料子。我没有健美的体格，也没有古希腊雕塑那样优美健壮的肌肉线条——”

“谁说的？”安东尼挑着眉毛耷拉着眼皮，看起来不太高兴，“你是我见过的最好看的人。你鼻尖的弧度，你肩膀和脖颈的曲线，还有下巴上的凹陷和眼睛的颜色——反正我要画下来。”

天使只好答应。

他们回亚茨拉菲尔的小屋吃午饭，然后在沙发上休息了一会儿。下午一点钟，花商陆续遣人把花卉从集市上送过来，一株株波斯丁香、巴西鸢尾、郁金香和香槟玫瑰被运进小花园，小心翼翼地放在角落里。

安东尼脱下绣金线的修身马甲，只穿着马裤短靴和丝绸衬衫，和亚茨拉菲尔一起在花园里种花。

这对天使来说又是另一种非常新奇的体验。他的爱人手指细长、优美，却灵巧且有力量，经他打理过的植物就像是被施了奇迹一样。他歪头打量小花园，在心里估算面积，然后用一张铺在心里的画布绘出草图，按着草图上的理想布局把不同花草种在对应的位置。

他是名真正的艺术家，完全懂得要如何搭配不同大小、颜色和形状的花卉，如何让浓烈和淡雅相互映衬，让这座小花园看起来不至于太寡淡也不至过于艳俗。安东尼兴致很高，他跪坐或蹲坐在泥土里种下一株株植物，亚茨拉菲尔蹲在旁边帮忙，为他聪明的爱人递上一把铲子，或者一株新的花苗。

一滴汗从安东尼额头上流到眼睛里，他双手沾满了泥土，没办法自己擦眼睛。

“菲尔，”画家向天使求助，“帮我擦一下眼睛，汗水流进去了。”

这是一个大胆的请求，相当暧昧，十分亲昵。但年轻人表现得很自然，没有一点杂念，似乎这只是当下再正常不过的一个反应而已。亚茨拉菲尔觉得自己大概是脸红了，至少耳朵尖和鼻尖应该是红的。他掏出手帕——纯白色，非常柔软，缀着浅金色花边——小心翼翼地凑近，然后替安东尼把眼睛里的汗水擦去。画家眯着眼睛勾着嘴角，听话且乖巧。

他们凑得很近，能闻到彼此的身上的味道，体温和阳光以及花香混杂在一起，在两个人之间勾勒出很多弯弯绕绕的暧昧线条。亚茨拉菲尔没法不贪恋这种感觉，于是他没有立刻退开，而是保持着这个暧昧的姿势又给安东尼擦了擦脸颊和额头。

画家似乎很受用。他对天使说谢谢，笑得像阳光，像星星一样，像他手里的花一样。

那天黄昏，亚茨拉菲尔拥有了一座真正的花园。它别致又迷人，是全佛罗伦萨数一数二的花园，出自同样迷人的安东尼·J·克鲁利之手。

他和画家一起坐在花园里，背靠背。玫瑰、丁香、鸢尾和郁金香环绕在他们周围，黄昏在所有生灵头顶慢悠悠地降临。

安东尼说这是他见过的最美的花园，这样的花园才配得上菲尔。亚茨拉菲尔没有说话。他静静看着太阳和云，看黄昏降落下来，看黄昏之后的夜幕降下来。在过去的二十多个年头里他一直不喜欢黄昏，更加不喜欢随时而来的夜晚，因为那总会让他想起消失在克鲁利颧骨上的光，总会让他想起黑暗涌上来，把一切都笼在惨淡冰冷的颜色里。

那是非常糟的感觉。

这种感觉跟了他二十多年，一如黑夜跟随白昼、阴影跟随光亮——直到今天。

夜幕即将降临，亚茨拉菲尔却觉得惨淡冰冷的阴影正退下去。他会从今天开始重新喜欢黄昏，以及随之而来的夜晚。

在那之后，安东尼和亚茨拉菲尔之间的关系变得更加密切，年轻画家几乎每天都会到小屋里来。

他们会一起去集市上采购食材，然后回到小厨房里做晚餐，或者做一些让亚茨拉菲尔喜欢的小甜点。他们也会到外面的小餐馆去吃饭，像热恋的情人一样。安东尼会给亚茨拉菲尔带礼物，有时候是茶，有时候是甜品，或者红酒和香槟，然后他们就隔着一张小圆桌面对面坐在沙发上享用这些东西，消磨傍晚或者下午的时光。

安东尼会看亚茨拉菲尔书架上的书，他们也会聊起人类历史上闪亮的群星，那些诗人和艺术家。天使每天都能从画家身上发现更多继承自克鲁利的特质，那种熟悉的相处方式每天都会被他找回来一点点。他们渐渐开始互相打趣斗嘴开玩笑，说一些无伤大雅且毫无恶意的俏皮话、几句善意诙谐的调侃。年轻人终于承认，自己一开始只是为了讨亚茨拉菲尔喜欢才会对他的衣着品味表示赞赏，而事实上，“你穿衣服的风格就好像我奶奶”。

天使被这个形容逗得笑出来，说他很调皮，而安东尼又在这时候补了一句“你说话的方式有时候也像我奶奶”。

“我觉得等到了冬天，”他坐在沙发上，身体前倾，颧骨因一瓶红酒而有些泛红，“你绝对会固执地要求我多穿几条裤子、多穿几件上衣，还要强迫我换上一点都不有型的厚袜子。”

“没错，”亚茨拉菲尔把双手交叉起来舒舒服服地放在肚皮上，“我绝对会让你换上一点都不有型的厚袜子。”

他有点得意，心想你还是个恶魔的时候我就经常提醒你多穿衣服，何况现在你是名人类呢，人类的身体是非常脆弱的。

“厚袜子会显得很臃肿。”安东尼龇牙咧嘴地表示抗议。

“不穿厚袜子的话，你的腿会着凉。”亚茨拉菲尔让自己交叉的手指像一对翅膀那样扇了两下，还抬了抬下巴。

“我不能不爱惜形象。”画家可怜巴巴。

“也不能不爱惜身体。”天使毫不退让。

然后安东尼喝了口酒，嘀嘀咕咕地说你真的很烦人，接着他们又在沙发上一起笑起来。

安东尼果然很喜欢小屋书房里的工作台。他兴致勃勃地搬了一些画材过来，然后就如同曾承诺的那般，开始用画笔记录和亚茨拉菲尔有关的一切。

他画亚茨拉菲尔的花园，用细腻且浪漫的笔触描绘香槟玫瑰、丁香、鸢尾、橙色郁金香和大朵大朵的英国玫瑰，也画小花园的围墙和篱笆，画花丛边一簇簇的青草和花园里的蜂蝶。他尤其喜欢画香槟玫瑰。花冠饱满、花瓣一层一层舒展着呈现柔和的奶油色，娇嫩甜美但不做作，是一种让人舒适的美感。安东尼画了很多香槟玫瑰。他在每一幅画背后写上日期落下署名，这些香槟玫瑰都有相同的名字——“菲尔的玫瑰”。

安东尼也画菲尔的小屋。他画沙发和小圆桌，画桌上的红酒瓶、茶壶、咖啡或者小饼干，画米色系的墙纸和窗帘，也画储物柜和木地板。亚茨拉菲尔在书房里读书的时候，他就在工作台上作画。

天使喜欢看他的爱人作画。神态那么专注，表情那么宁静，眼睛里像是有太阳和星星在闪耀，手指握着笔刷涂涂画画，生动的线条和色彩就在他笔下活了过来。他的画总能把色彩处理得很好，总会有旁人想不到的奇特视角，光影和明暗的运用尤其让人赞叹。

然后天气慢慢变冷，冬天跟在秋天后面到来，院子里的花每天都凋谢得更多一些。这让安东尼不是很开心，他有时会坐在花园边木愣愣地发一下午呆，托着下巴，什么也不干，就只是盯着日渐凋零的花园。

亚茨拉菲尔安慰他说，明年天气暖和的时候它们就又会开放了，这就是一个循环，春夏秋冬，周而复始，花总会再开的。安东尼情绪低落时似乎更粘人一点，也更像个没长大的孩子。他嘀嘀咕咕地说了一句不知道什么东西，然后叹了口气，把脑袋枕在亚茨拉菲尔肩膀上。

“我知道它们总会开的。”他说，“但它们正在凋零，在死去，看着自己亲手种下去的花死去实在不是很好的体验。”

亚茨拉菲尔的心被人戳了一下。看着自己喜欢的、珍爱的东西在面前死去，而你却什么都做不了——他非常懂这种感觉，让人绝望，几近崩溃。天使在安东尼肩膀上拍了拍，对他说我们进去吧，坐在花园里会着凉的。

安东尼点点头。

然后他突然在亚茨拉菲尔脸上亲了一下。

这是他们之间的第一个吻。很轻，很快，像落下来的花瓣，像蜂鸟飞过花园，风穿过慢悠悠游弋的云朵。

在天使反应过来之前，那个年轻画家就跳起来走进小屋里去了，走得很快，但步子不是很稳。亚茨拉菲尔看见他耳朵尖红红的。

他摸着自己脸上刚刚被亲过的地方，想笑，同时很想哭。

天气越来越冷的那段时间，安东尼窝在亚茨拉菲尔软绵绵的沙发上。小屋里即使不生炉子也非常暖和，他有点奇怪这是为什么。天使说大概是这间屋子的构造和位置比较特殊，年轻画家将信将疑，而天使笑着把加百列送来的谴责信藏起来——大天使长用花哨复杂行云流水的花体字指责他“用了太多不必要的奇迹”。

花园彻底寂静了下来，没有花，没有蜂蝶，也没有鸟鸣和芬芳。安东尼闲不下来，他画够了客厅沙发和小书房，于是终于提议要给亚茨拉菲尔画肖像。

“你答应过我的，”他咬着画笔，得意洋洋，“我要给你画肖像。”

亚茨拉菲尔拗不过他。

那天阳光很好，是冬日里难得的好天气。安东尼花一小时给亚茨拉菲尔搭配衣服和配饰，然后让他摆好姿势坐在书房里，又挑了个自己喜欢的角度。亚茨拉菲尔有点拘谨，于是年轻画家不断说出许多俏皮话，并且一直在夸赞模特的五官和身材，气氛很快就在调侃当中慢慢轻松下来。

在那之后，小书房里

变得很安静。他们不再调侃、嬉笑或者开玩笑，一种怡然自得的状态被拉长，缓慢流淌在地毯上。亚茨拉菲尔静静坐着，在寂静里聆听自己的呼吸声。他这个时候可以正大光明地直视他的爱人，不用躲闪，不用隐藏，也不用担心目光会突然触在一起然后各自慌乱错开——他在给安东尼当模特，模特就要保持这个姿态看着前方。

佛罗伦萨的年轻画家在室内穿羊绒质地的黑色衬衫，肩下缀了一圈样式简单的花纹，袖口是荷叶状，两条丝带束在左右两边的手腕上。他头发有些散乱，几缕碎发从左侧额头和耳侧垂下来，打着卷，呈现一种调皮且惬意的空气感。你见到这样的头发弧度就能想象出它的主人一定很年轻，一定有漂亮脸蛋和匀称修长的身材，走起路来轻快灵巧，而且迷人得毫不费力。

他总是可以迷人得毫不费力。

亚茨拉菲尔感觉自己是笑了，现在的表情一定比一开始要生动很多，那个得体温和的笑容里面大概会加入更多深情的东西。安东尼会把这些都画下来吗？

时间静静流淌，和光一起，缓慢悠长。

安东尼神态很专注。他再开口说话时并没有看亚茨拉菲尔，而是盯着自己正在绘制的作品：“我昨天晚上做了个梦。”

“是什么，亲爱的？”亚茨拉菲尔问。他现在可以非常轻松自然地称对方为“亲爱的”，可这个称呼有时还是会让画家脸红。

但这次安东尼很平静。他绝大多数注意力依旧在那张画上面，声音很低，很缓慢，因过于专注而显得有点心不在焉：“我梦到我们在一家小酒馆里，有个很奇怪的人，穿黑袍子，身材高大，坐在你旁边。”

仅仅这一句话，亚茨拉菲尔感觉房间里的阳光突然暗了下来。

“那种感觉挺奇怪的，菲尔。”画家继续说，“梦里的我看上去比现在要老一点，鬓角还有纹身，我们身边的人在说法语… …气氛好像不是多愉快，你看上去不太开心，你脸上有恐惧。”

亚茨拉菲尔吞咽了一下。

他感到绝望，同时粘稠浓郁的黑暗当中又燃起很小很细弱的一簇火苗来。夜色尽头的那个声音说，或许他会陆陆续续把所有事情都想起来，也许等他把一切想起来的时候，克鲁利就会回来了。

“你当时的视角是怎样的？”他问，“在梦中你一直是旁观者吗，还是——”

“一开始不是这样，一开始我的视角就和平日里一样，我能看到你，但看不到我自己的五官。然后像是有人把我从自己身体里拉了出来。于是我就像一个旁观者一样，看自己和你坐在小酒馆里，气氛不愉快，你身边还有个穿黑袍子的人。”

然后安东尼抬起头来：“那个人是谁？”

而亚茨拉菲尔低下了头。

几秒钟之后，安东尼眨了眨眼睛：“你不想回答。”

他继续画画，把亚茨拉菲尔的样子用画笔记录下来：“我不会强迫你回答自己不想说的事情，但是菲尔，这不是我第一次做这种梦了，很抱歉以前没有和你讲。”

天使感觉呼吸愈发费力起来，房间里有些闷，他强迫自己坐在椅子上不要动。亚茨拉菲尔知道自己应该面对这个，这是他们迟早要面对的问题。

“你还梦见过什么呢？”

“我梦见自己开了一家花店，而你有一家书店。”他说，“你书店开张那天，我给你送了巧克力，当时我鬓角依旧有纹身，纹的是一条蛇。你的书店在——”

“伦敦，苏活区。”亚茨拉菲尔回答。

安东尼作画的手停下了，他抬起头看着亚茨拉菲尔。

“我还梦见我们一起去过好多地方。罗马，克里特，威塞克斯… …我们穿着各种时期的衣服，就像在时空旅行一样，梦里你有时候会说我是狡猾的老蛇。”

画家看着他，眼神平静：“能告诉我这都是为什么吗？我知道你有答案。”

亚茨拉菲尔听到自己发出沉重湿润的喘息声，他一定是露出了相当让人难受的表情。

“你刚搬到佛罗伦萨来的时候，我在街上第一次看到你就觉得你很可爱，”安东尼说，“可同时也很悲伤。你站在小屋门口，悲伤得像尊雕像一样，哭泣的雕像。我那时候突然觉得很抱歉，好像你的悲伤和我有关。”

“没有。”亚茨拉菲尔抿着嘴，“该抱歉的是我。亲爱的。”

“听我说完。”安东尼说，“我确认你的悲伤和我有关，我们相处的时间越长，我就越确认这一点。”

然后他从还未完成的画像边站起身，放下画笔向亚茨拉菲尔走来。他身后是书房的小窗，又是黄昏，又是从暖金色到橙红色渐变的光，他和黄昏一次走向亚茨拉菲尔，和黄昏一起拥抱亚茨拉菲尔。

“我不知道这是为什么，但我不希望你这么悲伤。”安东尼跪坐在他身边，握住他放在膝盖上的手，“无论这是什么——我都要改变它。”

亚茨拉菲尔凝视着安东尼的眼睛。一双漂亮的琥珀色眼睛，在黄昏中看起来就像是金色一样，可他知道那从来不是金色。一双人类的眼睛。可这眼睛里确实呈现出克鲁利的灵魂来——那种好奇，那种对万事万物和现实世界的长久调侃与质疑，以及某种坚硬锐利从不知妥协的东西。

克鲁利连地狱主管都不算，但他会直面 ** _死亡_** ，他会和所有生物都无法逃避的最终宿命争辩。

安东尼只是个画家，二十来岁，生活在佛罗伦萨。他甚至还不清楚自己面对的是什么，却说“无论这是什么，我都要改变它”。

他握着画家的手，握得很紧。

在黄昏将他们彻底拥住时，亚茨拉菲尔听到自己说：“我爱你。我实在很爱你。”

声音听上去像解脱，像哭泣，像祈祷，像出走二十余年后终于归来的灵魂。

“我也爱你。”安东尼回答，“你出现在我生命里，像个天使一样。我不会再让你哭泣了。”

“好。”

他们在黄昏里相拥，和黄昏拥抱在一起。

**TBC.**


End file.
